Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by redsexyrebelle
Summary: Adrien profite de la timidité de Marinette envers lui pour faire ce qu'il veut de sa petite amie mais lorsque Ladybug apprend l'identité de ChatNoir, il perd tout contrôle sur sa vie amoureuse.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien profite de la timidité de Marinette envers lui pour faire ce qu'il veut de sa petite amie mais lorsque Ladybug apprend l'identité de ChatNoir, il perd tout contrôle sur sa vie amoureuse.

À la disparition de sa mère, Adrien avait commencé à faire des séances photos en couple ou en groupe, ce que sa mère avait toujours désapprouvé lorsqu'elle était là. Mais son père c'était ensuite rendu compte que son fils discutait beaucoup avec les autres mannequins, les mannequins femmes principalement.

En le convoquant dans son bureau pour lui faire un discours sans le laissé s'exprimer, M. Agreste avait maladroitement expliqué à son fils de 13 ans qu'il avait une image publique à faire respecter. Qu'il ne devait pas, entre autres choses, blesser une fille après l'autre. Les charmer oui; les faire pleurer non.

Et s'il voulait vraiment assouvir ses instincts masculins profonds, qu'il utilise Chloé. La jeune fille n'attendait que ça et elle, comme son père, étaient facilement manipulables. Si Adrien allait trop loin dans ses explorations de l'autre sexe, M. Agreste saurait comment les museler.

Le jeune garçon était sorti de cette rencontre horrifié et horriblement rouge. C'est vrai, il voulait une petite amie et aussi des amis mais pas… ça. Et surtout pas Chloé, la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais voulue. Il voulait quelqu'un de plus… pas elle.

Il avait besoin de contacts chaleureux et rêvait de tenir la taille d'une fille en l'embrassant. Et aussi de l'emmener au cinéma et de parler de longues heures au téléphone avec elle avant de bâtir une famille et d'avoir des enfants. Une vie normale pour un garçon normal. Mais cela son père ne l'avait pas comprit surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas laissé Adrien le lui dire.

Son père s'était par contre aperçu de l'erreur qu'il avait commise en donnant ce ton beaucoup trop mature à son discours. Il se promit de consulter l'avis de son assistante avant d'agir dorénavant.

Bien sûr, il était le seul à savoir ce qui était bon pour son fils mais, il pouvait avoir à s'ajuster parfois afin de ne pas faire d'erreur.

Trois mois plus tard, il était très occupé et sa première réaction à la désobéissance de son fils, fut de rester ferme sur sa position et de l'empêcher d'aller à l'école. Il savait son fils vouloir y aller afin de rencontrer des filles maintenant qu'il ne lui faisait plus faire de séances-photos en couple.

Mais Nathalie lui avait rappelé sa promesse et M. Agreste était revenu sur ses positions. Après tout, Adrien était dans la même classe que Chloé et celle-ci, ayant jeté son dévolu sur lui, s'assurerait qu'aucune autre jeune fille ne s'aventure dans les bras de son fils.

Mais cette même semaine, Adrien qui, jusque-là, ne connaissait que peu de chose de la vie, eu la vision électrisante d'un splendide corps féminin gainée de rouge qui tomba contre le sien.

Élancée et alléchante, la jeune fille avait aussi du courage et de l'audace ne pouvant provenir que de quelqu'un de très libre et fort d'esprit. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas nécessairement mais auquel il aspirait. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Et en plus elle avait le sourire de sa mère et elle lui avait sauvé la vie. C'était vraiment une fille plus que parfaite qui lui était tombé du ciel! …Et qui lui donna, pour la première fois, cette sensation d'être un homme.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas rose. Sa co-héroïne, même si elle l'appréciait, ne voulait pas de relation avec lui, ni lui dire son nom ou même discuter tranquillement vraiment avec lui.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait la conquérir! Sourire après sourire, victoire après rencontre. Elle s'ouvrait peu à peu et de co-équipier, elle l'avait accepté comme partenaire, puis comme ami. Et même si ce n'était pas en permanence, elle lui souriait aussi et rigolait avec lui à l'occasion. Chacun de ces moments où il captait son attention plutôt que de la voir se détourner était une victoire qu'il appréciait.

Il savait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Qu'un jour, elle le prendrait dans ses bras, l'accepterait et lui dirait oui. Mais cela c'était plus tard, dans longtemps, après, lorsqu'ils auraient vaincu le Papillon, lorsque sa demoiselle farouche aurait confiance en lui.

Pour l'instant, elle le traitait de matou passant d'une fille à l'autre sans regarder derrière, même s'il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie et il y avait un autre garçon qui attirait son regard de façon plus puissante que lui.

Et aujourd'hui, maintenant, alors qu'il venait d'avoir seize ans, Adrien se sentait seul, dans un désert affectif. Entre Nino (Ok, il avait un ami), Chloé (non, merci!) et ses fans qui lui donnerait bien de l'amour si seulement il pouvait les approcher, Adrien n'avait toujours pas trouvé le doux contact d'une petite amie qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps.

Par contre, il y avait Marinette. Marinette qui souriait bêtement et rougissait juste pour lui. Marinette avec ses lèvres si tentantes, son corps de rêve et son sens de l'humour généreux. Marinette qui n'avait pas peur de Chloé, qui avait assez de talent pour conquérir un jour son père. Marinette qui était une de ses fans et acceptait même ChatNoir. Que pouvait-il demander de mieux qu'elle pour l'instant?

Évidemment, elle n'était pas parfaite, elle était aussi soupe au lait que Chloé, perdait la tête et la parole devant lui et ne tenait pas la comparaison avec sa Lady. Mais c'était ce qu'était Ladybug, une lady. Sa partenaire était une reine là où Marinette n'était qu'une princesse mais une princesse valait mieux qu'une bourgeoise snob comme Chloé.

Malgré cela, Adrien n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment pour approcher Marinette. Bon d'accord, il y avait eu quelques moments et il s'était dégonflé. Il y avait aussi eu ces fois où un seul sourire de sa Lady l'avait fait hésiter et empêcher d'aller vers Marinette durant toute une semaine.

Mais cette fin de semaine-là, peu de temps après son anniversaire, avait lieu un événement spécial. Une sortie scolaire était prévue pour les deux classes de son niveau de lycée au Bois de Boulogne, en périphérie de Paris.

Le programme était plutôt chargé avec des activités sportives le samedi, l'exploration de la nature le dimanche et la visite à l'observatoire stellaire durant la nuit entre les deux pour regarder la pluie d'étoiles filantes. Avec même un camping en bonus!

De plus, même si Marinette et Alya partageaient une tente et Nino celle d'Adrien, ce dernier y vit une opportunité. Le mannequin blond toujours frondeur poussa son ami à faire une démarche envers la journaliste qui lui avait fait tourné la tête et laisser tout timide.

La voix ainsi dégagée, Adrien proposa à Marinette de la raccompagner à sa tente après le départ de Chloé qui avait refusé de dormir en forêt.

Mais en marchant entre les arbres, il se disait que c'était presque trop facile. Adrien se sentait presque honteux de vouloir profiter d'elle. Marinette le fixait avec adoration, s'accrochait à lui chaque fois qu'elle perdait pied et le laissait la tenir en permanence pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe vraiment. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait changé leur destination.

Dans une clairière plus dégagée, il lui proposa de s'asseoir sur un rocher plat pour faire une pause. Il arrivait même à voir ses yeux à la lumière des étoiles du ciel d'automne. Mais à ce moment-là, le moment parfait, il ne trouva plus les mots. Il décida de l'embrasser. Ce serait direct, elle comprendrait tout et il était plus confortable avec cette idée.

Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne ses lèvres, elle commença à parler en bafouillant à sa manière si personnelle. Alors, il lui fit un magnifique sourire et toucha son visage du bout des doigts. Elle était encore nerveuse mais lorsqu'il plaça sa main gauche sur sa taille, elle manqua de souffle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était désirable!

Dans un soupir, des mots simples et honnêtes s'échappèrent d'entre les lèvres d'Adrien : «Je te veux, Marinette. Je te désir depuis si longtemps. Tout en toi m'attire. Ton sourire, ta chaleur, tes lèvres, tes mains. C'est comme si tu étais une sirène chantant pour moi seul. J'ai besoin de t'embrasser, j'en ai tellement envie.»

Leur second baiser chassa le premier et le troisième fut encore plus merveilleux. Il fallu un certain temps avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que pendant leurs baisers timides, la main de Marinette avait commencé à caresser le torse d'Adrien et que celui-ci avait glissé les mains sous son chandail pour les placer contre la peau de sa taille.

Ce constat les fit rougir tous les deux. Avec hésitation et regardant ailleurs, Adrien souleva Marinette pour l'asseoir sur ses jambes. Il avait envie d'elle et une grande partie de ses pensées étaient tournées vers les deux condoms dans sa poche. Et chaque fois que son imagination emplissait ses pensées de l'idée de son sexe entrant en elle, il reportait son attention sur un sujet plus anodin pour ne pas précipiter ses gestes et ses manières envers elle, mais il ne tint pas très longtemps.

Que devait-il dire pour qu'elle le laisse enlever son chandail? Accepterait-elle de le faire ici ou exigerait-elle de se rendre au campement? Lui ne voulait pas y aller, il y avait trop de monde là-bas. Oh et il avait si peur qu'elle lui dise non et qu'il se retrouve avec une érection gênante dont il ne saurait que faire en sa présence.

Il eut l'idée de l'exciter davantage. Ensuite, il pensa lui demander sa permission. Elle ne dirait pas non ensuite si elle avait dit oui d'abord, n'est-ce pas? Elle n'était pas si cruelle. Mais par quoi devait-il commencer? Il décida de l'embrasser encore. Ça avait plutôt bien marché jusque-là.

Pendant qu'il caressait ses lèvres avec les siennes, il se demanda s'il serait capable de lui donner du plaisir sur les autres lèvres, celles qu'elle gardait cachées. Il soupesa ses chances qu'elle lui retourne la faveur. Surement qu'elle ne voudrait pas le sucer ce soir-là. Mais peut-être accepterait-elle de le toucher.

Et alors, il sut que ce serait une bonne idée.

«Marinette, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je voudrais que tu sois ma petite amie mais je ne sais même pas si mon père me permettra de te voir en dehors de l'école ou même à l'école, mais ce soir on est seul toi et moi et il n'y a personne autour et je voudrais en profiter pour, hum, euh, qu-qu'on profite l'un de l'autre. Tu-tu comprends? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?»

«Adrien!» soupira-t-elle et cette fois-ci c'est elle qui l'embrassa. Bon, c'était encourageant mais ça ne répondait pas à sa question. Il décida d'être plus direct et releva la main pour entourer la rondeur de son petit sein parfait avec sa paume et jouer avec le mamelon qu'il sentait avec son pouce au travers du soutien-gorge. Elle sursauta sous ses lèvres et peu après, il mit fin au baiser pour connaitre sa réponse.

«J'ai très envie d'être ta petite amie, Adrien. Mais pour ce soir, c'est juste, je n'ai jamais été avec un garçon et je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et tout ça et je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis prête ou pas. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne connais rien aux histoires de sexes.»

«Tu sais, il y a des trucs qu'on peut faire sans le faire. Par exemple, si tu veux, je veux dire, vu que tu ne l'as jamais fait, tu pourrais me regarder et me toucher si tu veux ou sinon, ça peut être moi, si tu as envie que je te regarde.»

«Si tu n'as pas peur d'avoir froid, j'aimerais bien te regarder.» accepta-t-elle. Il arrangea sa tenue pour ne porter que sa chemise déboutonnée et il s'assit sur son chandail, les pantalons et les sous-vêtements aux genoux.

«Voilà. Je suis à ta merci.» plaisanta-t-il «Alors, soit gentille s'il te plaît. En fait, moi aussi, c'est ma première fois.» Il ne mentait pas vraiment. Même s'il avait vu et touché les seins de plusieurs filles, il n'avait jamais été aussi loin.

Elle le prit dans sa main et il devint rapidement plus dur. Elle faisait des mouvements plutôt ordinaires mais son regard revenait toujours vers son torse.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as envie de faire autre chose?» Elle hocha la tête sans répondre de vive voix et il décida de profiter un peu de sa timidité. «Je te laisse faire ce donc tu as envie si tu fais quelque chose pour moi en retour. Je voudrais te voir en sous-vêtements.»

Rougissante, elle retira ses habits et fit même quelques tours sur elle-même lentement. 'Quelle belle poupée!' pensa-t-il. 'Il faut qu'elle soit à moi et à personne d'autre tant que je n'en aurai pas décidé autrement.'

Mais ce qu'elle fit ensuite le prit complètement par surprise. Elle remonta près de lui sur le rocher et s'installa à califourchon sur son bassin, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de s'allonger. Elle profita ensuite de sa belle poitrine parfaitement bronzée avec la plus pure touche de soleil. Elle le touchait du bout des doigts et aussi, elle se penchait parfois pour y déposer des baisers. Ensuite, elle se rassit très droite et tendit la main derrière pour reprendre ses caresses sur le membre tendu appuyé contre son postérieur.

«Mari, j'ai envie que tu me fasses jouir, tu veux bien?» soupira-t-il peu habitué à de tels sensations.

Très heureuse de découvrir que le sexe avait besoin de si peu de mot, elle redescendit à côté de lui et reprit ses mouvements du poignet et même des deux mains en même temps. Lorsqu'il sentit la pression sur le point de sortir, il voulut l'avertir. «Je vais, je vais…»

«Ok» dit-elle simplement avant de refermer ses lèvres sur lui et de l'envoyer buter conte sa gorge.

S'il n'avait pas été si près de jouir, la surprise l'aurait fait débander mais dans l'état où il était, il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Il l'avait ensuite raccompagnée à sa tente en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Mais au cœur de la nuit, il s'était réveillé pour s'apercevoir que tout le monde dormait et que l'observatoire était désert. Il était allé réveiller Marinette pour pouvoir l'y prendre vraiment sous les étoiles.

Cette fois, il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et lui avait dit de le suivre en dehors de sa tente. La douloureuse érection qui l'avait réveillé au milieu de la nuit l'avait rendu aussi muet qu'elle pouvait l'être. La parole lui était difficile.

Dans la salle du télescope, il lui avait retiré son jean et sa culotte sans même l'embrasser d'abord, n'ayant prit que le temps de l'appuyer contre le mur en pente de la base de la coupole sphérique.

Puis, il avait libéré son membre trop coincé par ses propres vêtements. De deux passages sur toute la longueur, il avait donné à son sexe une liberté convenant mieux à son excitation. Son regard était alors tombé sur son épaule : elle ne portait rien sous sa veste. Il dénuda sauvagement sa poitrine en ouvrant la fermeture et prit sa bouche et son sein nu dans un même geste.

Lorsqu'il relâcha le baiser, il savait qu'il allait devenir fou s'il ne s'enfonçait pas en elle rapidement. Il porta les doigts aux lèvres entre ses jambes et la caressa sans douceur, lui arrachant un petit cri d'excitation.

« Mari, j'ai besoin de sexe à un point! Je te veux. Mais si tu ne veux pas ça, dis-le-moi maintenant parce que je ne supporterai pas de t'attendre beaucoup plus longtemps. J'irai voir une autre pour assouvir mes besoins. J'ai des tas de fans mais de toutes, tu es celle que je veux choisir. »

« Je te défends d'aller en voir une autre. Tous tes bas instincts sont pour moi. » fit-elle d'une voix manquant de souffle.

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête, pas détendue et à peine mouillée, mais il s'enfonça en elle en deux coups. Du premier, il déchira la barrière intérieure et de l'autre, il alla buter au fond de son sexe. Lorsqu'il regarda vers le bas, il vit ses lèvres couvertes d'un fin duvet enserrant la base de son propre sexe qui bougea de lui-même à l'intérieur de son ventre. C'était terriblement sexe!

Elle était figée et retenait sa respiration. Il la serra dans ses bras et elle s'accrocha à lui, ramenant ses jambes croisées derrière son dos et modifiant ainsi la position de leurs sexes. Il était si bien en elle, c'était chaud, serré et confortable. Mais il savait qu'il lui avait fait mal et attendit qu'elle se détende peu à peu. Il se retira ensuite et prit le temps d'enfiler un condom. Puis, il revint en elle avec plus de douceur et en lui causant cette fois un long frisson.

« Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Mais tu es si appétissante. J'ai voulu te dévorer toute entière en une bouchée. »

« Je suis à toi maintenant. » souffla-t-elle.

« Oh, oui! Tu es à moi. » confirma-t-il sur le même ton et il commença à bouger lentement mais le plaisir l'excita en quelques secondes. « Oh, Mari! Tu es si minuscule! C'est tellement bon! »

« C'est toi qui es énorme. » répliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix essoufflée.

Ils partagèrent les délicieuses sensations qu'ils s'offraient mutuellement toujours appuyés contre le mur. Beaucoup trop vite, il sentit qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus se retenir et malheureusement, elle n'était pas prête. « Mari? » l'appela-t-il à l'aide.

« Vas-y! » l'encouragea-t-elle lui donnant sa permission. De quelques coups de bassin rapides, il passa la montée du plaisir pour en redescendre à toute vitesse à la manière de montagnes russe.

Il plaça ses mains sur épaules pour se retenir de tomber à genoux en reprenant son souffle. Et quand ce fut fait, il contempla les étoiles dans ses yeux amoureux comme plus tôt dans la forêt avant qu'ils ne commencent.

Mais il savait que s'il faisait mieux, ses grands yeux bleus d'un ciel d'été pouvaient briller encore plus. Il se pencha pour se rajuster après avoir retiré le condom plein et ensanglanté.

« J'ai une idée. » lui proposa-t-il. Il la souleva dans ses bras pour la porter comme une jeune mariée et descendant les marches, la conduisit dans les salles de bain.

De papiers humides, il prit soin de son délicat petit sexe qu'il avait malmené trop violemment, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là.

La reprenant encore dans ses bras, il la ramena cette fois sur les banquettes de cuir courant le long du mur rond au rez-de-chaussée. Il écarta ses cuisses et avec la langue couvrit de sa salive les chairs sensibles et rougies.

Elle laissait s'échapper de petits cris étouffés et sa respiration s'accéléra rapidement lorsqu'il la caressa délicatement du bout des doigts. Elle grognait, se tordait, envoyant la tête vers l'arrière. Cette fois, elle était vraiment prête!

Il s'assit sur la banquette et enfila le dernier condom sur son sexe à nouveau dure mais qui, cette fois, ne le faisait plus souffrir.

Il l'aida à se positionner au-dessus de lui et elle guida sa propre descente pendant qu'il caressait ses hanches.

Il la laissa bouger à son rythme mais elle commençait à se frustrer de ne pas avoir de résultat. Alors, il s'inclina davantage sur le siège et depuis le dessous, la besogna rapidement. Elle atteint rapidement le plaisir et la pression de ses muscles autour de lui le fit jouir encore.

Lorsque le plaisir retomba, il détacha sa contemplation du regard lumineux de la jeune fille en comprenant qu'ils étaient tous deux épuisés.

Il remonta à l'étage pour récupérer ses vêtements et fut tenté de garder la culotte. Il la rejoint bientôt à l'extérieur des salles de bains où elle avait envoyé le deuxième condom rejoindre le premier.

Et ils ressortirent dans la nuit alors qu'il tentait de la tenir au chaud avec ses bras et elle ne pensait qu'à l'embrasser. Il s'endormit en tombant sur l'oreiller. Satisfait et en paix pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

Le dimanche soir, Plagg lui avait demandé à quoi il jouait avec la jeune fille. Quand il lui avait répondu qu'il ne faisait qu'assouvir quelques désirs et se pratiquer à être un bon petit ami pour être meilleur pour Ladybug, Plagg avait copieusement rit de lui sans lui dire pourquoi.

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de garder leur relation secrète à l'école. Chaque fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Chloé leur faisait immédiatement une scène. Le père d'Adrien ne lui permettait pas de sortir. Il avait peur qu'il rencontre des filles. Il ne lui permettait pas non plus d'avoir une petite amie ou d'inviter une simple amie à la maison. Il avait peur qu'il la mette enceinte.

Marinette et Adrien se voyaient en-dehors des cours le plus souvent possible. Ce qui restait donc plutôt rare. D'un cours annulé combiné avec le repas du midi ou bien si Adrien échappait à son garde du corps lors d'une journée de congé. Il y avait aussi les rares fois où le père d'Adrien le laissait sortir pour se rendre à une activité. Il y avait donc normalement des écarts de trois à quatre semaines entre les moments qui étaient vraiment à eux.

Dans ces moments, Adrien avait tellement besoin d'amour, de tendresse et de réconfort qu'il attirait Marinette dans un coin vide pour la serrer contre lui et lui faire l'amour pour s'empêcher de pleurer tout la peine qu'il retenait. Quand Adrien réussissait à s'échapper pour retrouver Marinette, il avait trop faim d'elle pour vraiment faire autre chose que de la prendre.

Ce qu'ils préféraient tous les deux était lorsqu'il la prenait directement sans préparation et qu'ils pouvaient sentir ses muscles bouger autour de lui. Lorsqu'elle était prête, il la prenait ensuite sans ménagement jusqu'à la faire jouir. Il retirait ensuite le condom pour se vider dans sa bouche. Elle était vraiment sa petite poupée d'amour et il adorait la posséder.

Au milieu du printemps, la relation timide entre Nino et Alya avait finit par éclore sur quelque chose de concret. Ils invitèrent alors leurs meilleurs amis respectifs à se joindre à eux pour d'innocent rendez-vous à quatre.

Nino et Alya ne soupçonnaient pas qu'Adrien et Marinette entretenaient déjà une liaison depuis plus de six mois mais ils auraient voulu les voir en couple parce qu'ils pouvaient remarquer l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. À cause des secrets et des mensonges, Adrien et Marinette se souriaient discrètement et rougissaient lorsqu'ils se parlaient en présence de d'autres personnes. La définition même du désir sous-entendu.

Le couple d'ami rigolait en se tenant la main dans la rue ou en se volant des baisers et s'échangeant des œillades. Pendant qu'Adrien et Marinette évitaient tous contacts afin de ne pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre avec appétit.

L'un des avantages qu'aucun des partenaires n'avaient prévu à ces sorties était qu'Adrien pouvait apprendre à connaitre Marinette qui ne bafouillait désormais plus en sa présence tant qu'il gardait ses distances. Et c'était même réciproque, elle aussi apprenait à le connaître mieux. En contrepartie, le problème était qu'il était au supplice chaque fois qu'elle rougissait pour lui sans qu'il puisse la prendre.

Son père ayant dit oui pour les sorties entre amis dans les lieux publics et les travaux d'équipe à l'école, les quatre amoureux sortaient donc dès qu'ils avaient terminés les devoirs qui se complétaient en peu de temps en étant en groupe.

Jamais Marinette et Adrien n'avaient laissé soupçonner leur relation à quiconque. Il ne voulait pas révéler que son père le soupçonnait d'être l'obsédé sexuel qu'il était un peu finalement même s'il assouvissait tous les fantasmes sauvages et variés que Ladybug lui inspirait uniquement sur sa princesse. Marinette préférait taire à tous la manière dont elle laissait Adrien la traiter, elle avait peur que quelqu'un la dissuade de continuer. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas comprise; elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même.

Un soir qui avait suivit une journée où Adrien avait à la fois parlé avec Marinette et Ladybug, il cogita longuement à propos de ses relations et de ses sentiments pour chacune. Parce qu'il devait se l'avouer, son cœur bâtait pour Marinette aussi. S'il voulait que Ladybug l'accepte et être à elle, il voulait posséder Marinette et la garder pour lui.

0*******

Marinette avait toujours eu quelque chose pour Adrien avant même de le rencontrer. Si avant de lui avoir parler en tête-à-tête pour la première fois, elle le trouvait simplement agréable à regarder, par la suite, lorsqu'ils étaient passés par-dessus la dispute de leur première rencontre, elle l'avait simplement trouvé merveilleux.

Si elle était tombé pour sa gentillesse qui l'avait séduite au premier abord, c'est l'intelligence, la douceur et la considération pour les autres qu'il avait démontré dans les semaines suivantes qui avaient achevé de lui attaché la jeune fille et la poussait à vouloir se déclarer à lui.

Elle aimait chacun des sourires amicaux et magnifiques qu'il avait pour elle. Chacune des attentions qu'il lui réservait. En fait, chaque fois qu'il la remarquait, elle devenait toute chose. Elle essayait souvent de tracer la ligne dans son comportement pour savoir si elle était une fan hystérique ou folle ou amoureuse.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle contemplait sa vie, elle se rendait compte qu'être une fan ne mettait pas la main d'une autre personne dans la sienne. Que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve qui vous tiens chaud la nuit mais qui s'évanouie au matin s'il ne reste qu'un rêve. Peu importe la quantité de photo de lui qu'elle affichait sur ses murs, elle restait toujours aussi seule et loin de lui.

Elle se doutait qui si elle ne surmontait pas sa timidité pour dire à Adrien qu'elle le voyait non avec le regard de l'amitié mais qu'elle était éprise de lui, une autre fille le lui volerait et elle ne serait jamais avec l'amour de sa vie. Elle savait que si Adrien restait une idole pour elle, elle finirait seule à rêver en observant son image. Bien sur, il y avait peu de chance qu'un garçon comme lui s'intéresse à une fille comme elle…

C'est alors qu'elle avait remarqué ChatNoir, son partenaire. Patient et fidèle, elle savait qu'il serait à ses côtés après, un jour, plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait prête. Il serait encore là si Adrien lui disait non. Aussi, de quelques regards, quelques œillades, gardait-elle ChatNoir dans l'espoir, s'assurant qu'il continuait de soupirer pour elle. Il ne demandait que cela. Elle rentrait ensuite chez elle pour rêver d'Adrien.

Et un jour, sa fantaisie était devenue réalité. Un soir de sortie scolaire, Adrien s'était tourné vers elle, que vers elle. Il avait offert de la raccompagner, elle et lui, seuls tous les deux. Comble de bonheur, il l'avait laissé faire ce qu'elle voulait avec son corps de rêve.

Comme elle avait pu vouloir cet instant! Sa chance d'attirer son attention et de s'accrocher le regard d'Adrien pour très longtemps. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'années de pratique pour apprendre à lui parler. Il lui avait donné l'occasion de se faire valoir auprès de lui avec des gestes.

Et maintenant, elle était avec lui. Elle se sentait au chaud avec cette idée, que son soleil l'aimait et avait besoin d'elle. Elle aimait être SA chose. Il ne prenait pas soin d'elle mais lui apportait quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait lui offrir. Parce que si elle était sa chose, alors lui aussi était à elle. De toutes les fans qui mouillaient leurs culottes en le regardant, elle était la seule qu'il touchait.

Elle savait que personne ne comprendrait l'importance de cette relation pour elle. Même Adrien ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui prenait et s'excusait parfois de profiter honteusement d'elle. Mais de son point de vue, elle aussi profitait honteusement de lui.

Elle avait même apprit à le découvrir encore plus. D'une part, grâce à leurs sorties avec Alya et Nino et d'autre part, grâce à leurs moments d'intimité où il avait tellement besoin d'elle. Dans ses moments, il se laissait complètement aller et sans aucun secret pour elle, lui montrait par ses larmes, sa faim de sexe, les sentiments qu'il cachait à tous.

Elle devinait ses angoisses, la panique qui l'étranglait et même son émerveillement enfantin pour la vie lorsqu'il regardait avec fascination une douceur qu'il venait de goûter ou s'émouvait d'une caresse qu'elle avait eu pour lui.

Plus que toutes les observations de lui qu'elle avait faites de loin durant les premières années où ils n'étaient qu'amis, ces rencontres lui avaient dévoilé un côté frondeur et profond chez lui. Elle l'imaginait facilement meneur d'un groupe prenant fait et cause pour les opprimés. Il comprenait facilement les motifs cachés des gens et attendait patiemment le jour où son père lui laisserait une marge de manœuvre pour s'impliquer publiquement en utilisant sa renommée. Elle était la seule à connaître ce côté de lui.

Et si un jour, il se lassait d'elle, cela importait peu, elle serait toujours contente de chacun des moments passés à ses côtés et ChatNoir attendait avec envie chacun de ses caprices.

Tous deux attendaient avec impatience les grandes vacances scolaires qui arrivaient à grands pas pour pouvoir se voir plus souvent. Plus de devoirs, Adrien ne retrouverait à son horaire que les séances-photos et ses cours particuliers et Marinette ne prévoyait que ses heures de travail à la boulangerie pour que ses parents se reposent un peu. Le reste du temps serait pour eux.

Aussi, lorsque Nathalie, l'assistante du père d'Adrien, lui annonça qu'il serait en séance photo et en tournage tout l'été en plus des essayages et défilés à l'étranger, tous deux furent catastrophés.

Quelques jours avant son départ pour l'étranger, les quatre amis avaient convenues d'un rendez-vous à l'aquarium mais Alya et Nino ne s'étaient jamais présentés. Adrien et Marinette les soupçonnaient d'être finalement passés à l'acte, ce jour-là.

Pour faire changement, au lieu d'en profiter pour trouver un coin discret, Adrien lui avait proposé d'aller tout de même faire la visite de l'aquarium puisqu'elle avait mentionnée auparavant qu'elle avait souvent manqué l'occasion d'y aller dû à diverses circonstances et qu'elle se faisait une joie de cette sortie.

Ils avaient eu un vrai rendez-vous galant. Adrien la tenait par la main, ils s'amusaient ensemble, rigolaient et faisaient les fous, elle l'avait même embrassé d'elle-même. Ils s'étaient de plus, offert l'un l'autre, un petit souvenir discret. La boutique de souvenir vendait des autocollants pour décorer les téléphones dans une large variété de motif. Il y en avait littéralement tout un mur. Au même instant, ils décidèrent de s'en offrir un mutuellement.

Sans voir ce que l'autre choisissait, ils achetèrent des autocollants coordonnés. Marinette en avait choisit un au fond rouge étincelle piqueté de noir avec un motif stylisé de yin et yang pour lui offrir et Adrien lui avait choisit le même motif de yin et yang sur un fond noir brillant au reflet vert lime.

Cela avait été leur première vraie sortie de couple mais ils avaient ensuite dû se séparer pour l'été.


	2. Chapter 2

La veille de l'anniversaire de Marinette, Adrien ne l'avait pas vu depuis six semaines. Il en était désespéré surtout qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup vu sa Lady non plus. Il n'avait vu Ladybug qu'une seule fois parce qu'il y avait eu une attaque akuma.

Heureusement, le hasard avait voulu qu'il soit présent à Paris cette fois-là. Lors de l'alerte précédente, il était à New York.

Il n'avait apprit les faits que lorsqu'Alya avait mis le ladyblog à jour, deux heures après l'attaque. Par chance, leurs communicateurs magiques fonctionnaient sur une aussi grande distance et il avait pu l'appeler.

«Je suis tellement désolé, ma Lady. Je n'ai pas su, je ne suis pas dans Paris.»

«Ça va. Ça c'est bien terminé. Je ne suis pas blessée. Juste très fatiguée. Ça a été tout un combat! Même si ce n'était qu'un akuma plutôt inoffensif. ChatNoir? J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, tu sais? C'est beaucoup trop difficile de me battre seule. Même lorsque tu te retournes contre moi, je parviens toujours à t'utiliser. C'est plus facile de me battre lorsque tu es présent. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as apprit des moments où tu as perdu la mémoire mais j'ai souvent pu utiliser ton cataclysme à mon avantage. Et puis aussi… il faut que je t'avoue que je t'ai déjà utilisé comme bouclier sans que tu le veuilles.»

«Je veux que tu me promettes de toujours le faire!» s'était-il exclamé dans l'urgence. «C'est mon rôle de te protéger. La dernière des choses que je veux au monde, c'est de découvrir que tu as été blessée parce que je n'ai pas pu te protéger à cause d'une possession.»

«Non Chat, Je ne te ferai pas cette promesse. Je ne te laisserai jamais prendre un coup fatal pour toi à ma place.» Et elle avait mit fin à la communication.

Le brillant résultat de leur travail d'équipe lors de l'attaque suivante, deux semaines plus tard, avait heureusement fait oublier la sombre conversation aux deux super-héros qui avaient été ensuite de nouveau séparés mais cette fois, en bons termes.

Adrien avait bien vite reprit l'avion pour Milan mais sans avoir eu l'occasion de voir Marinette. Il n'était revenu que la veille de l'anniversaire de son amante.

Mais encore là, il était directement passé de l'avion au studio d'enregistrement où le public n'était pas admis. Le tournage avait finit en milieu de soirée et il reprenait l'avion en milieu de matinée le lendemain. Aucune possibilité de voir Marinette et de pouvoir réchauffer son cœur glacé contre son corps accueillant.

En fait, une seule… désespérée. C'est ChatNoir qui se glissa par sa fenêtre peu avant minuit. Il s'était glissé sous les draps et avait moulé son corps au sien. Étendu avec elle, il l'avait gardé contre lui mais les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux comme toujours. Et comme toujours, il voulu du sexe pour étouffer la solitude qui le tuait à petit feu.

Il retira sa combinaison de cuir dans le but de la prendre. Il avait même remonté la robe de nuit pour découvrir son corps nue dessous.

Il réalisa alors qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement s'enfoncer en elle comme il le faisait normalement. Si elle se réveillait, elle aurait la sensation d'être violée tellement le contexte prêtait à confusion.

Il s'étendit donc entre ses jambes et l'embrassa. Elle se réveilla au milieu du baiser et répondit à la caresse. 'Quelle fille chaude!' pensa-t-il. Il ne la baisait qu'une seule fois par mois et ne l'embrassait qu'au hasard de baisers cachés et rapides mais même dans son sommeil, son corps répondait à celui d'un homme dont elle ignorait l'identité. Il avait pu sentir qu'elle était rapidement devenu mouillé à son contact.

Bien sûr, ChatNoir n'était pas un inconnu pour Marinette mais quelques sauvetages occasionnels et une ou deux conversations sur son balcon ne les avaient pas rapprochés suffisamment pour qu'il puisse normalement se permette de s'imposer à elle de la sorte.

Mais lorsqu'il rompit le baiser et rencontra son regard, il comprit qu'elle avait envie de lui comme il avait envie d'elle. Il se jura de la protéger toute sa vie qu'il soit avec elle ou avec une autre. Et comme il voulait la garder toute à lui! Que jamais un autre homme ne pose la main sur son corps.

C'est ce que disait son baiser lorsqu'il reprit sa bouche mais il la délaissa rapidement pour couvrir son corps de baisers d'adoration. Et pour la première fois, c'était lui qui avait utilisé sa langue pour la faire jouir. Il avait été à l'écoute de ses désirs et lui avait offert la plus belle nuit de plaisir de sa vie.

Il s'était même endormi durant une heure avec elle dans ses bras après qu'elle se soit évanouie de plaisir pour ne se réveiller qu'avec son alarme à 6h du matin. Il avait fait livrer son cadeau d'anniversaire par un coursier de l'aéroport et l'avait rappelé arrivé à destination pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

* * *

_Un an et demi plus tard_

Il était arrivé à l'occasion qu'Adrien ou même ChatNoir entende une personne dire qu'il était l'assistant de Ladybug, son _sidekick_. Même s'il pouvait montrer les dents et impressionner, surtout depuis que son corps avait maturé durant la dernière année, il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même : la superbe créature qu'était sa partenaire de combat avait tout le contrôle dans leur relation. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait découvert son identité un peu avant la rentrée scolaire quelques mois plus tôt.

Aujourd'hui, il s'apprêtait à passé le réveillon du jour de l'an chez Marinette et il ne pouvait plus nier avoir perdu tout pouvoir décisionnel dans sa vie amoureuse.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Il était fou amoureux de sa petite Marinette et aurait marché sur les genoux pendant des kilomètres pour une seule des caresses de Ladybug.

Tout avait changé au moment où Adrien avait terminé un deuxième été loin de Marinette durant lequel il avait dû voyager pour son travail. Sa vie avait basculé à ce moment-là.

C'était peu avant son 18e anniversaire et il allait entré en fac quelques jours plus tard. Et beaucoup l'aurait qualifié de dieu vivant. Il était agréablement musclé avec de larges épaules. Mais puisqu'il devait cette musculature à des années de combats et de courses poursuites, son corps était souple sans être _trop_ musclés.

Ses cheveux étaient plutôt longs et puisqu'ils s'allongeaient encore durant sa transformation, il devait habituellement les attachés. Sa peau était naturellement du plus léger bronzage doré en permanence.

Même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir porter la barbe ou la moustache afin de pouvoir sortir en public sans être attaqué à cause de sa ''gueule d'amour'' ou pour pouvoir faire des travaux d'équipe efficacement, il avait l'habitude de rester imberbe pour éviter les marques que laissaient les poils sur la peau.

La plupart des femmes qu'il croisait en public surtout celles à qui il s'adressait, se mettaient à bafouiller et oubliaient même jusqu'à l'endroit où elles étaient. Allez donc au restaurant en espérant un bon service dans ces conditions! Et ceci sans parler des étudiantes qui fréquentaient les mêmes classes que lui et donc les moyennes chutaient lamentablement pour plusieurs.

Adrien était conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur les femmes et essayait de le minimiser en se dissimulant sous des accessoires comme des lunettes de soleil, mais Marinette ne voyait rien de l'effet qu'elle produisait.

Toute aussi sexy et dangereuse que lui, elle venait d'avoir dix-sept ans et ne grandirait plus vraiment. Mais, si elle était de taille moyenne, elle était si élancée et souple qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle était plus grande. Surtout que tout en gardant ses couettes, elle avait laissé pousser sa chevelure qui ondulait en boucles souples jusqu'au creux de ses reins et que cela l'agrandissait encore. Elle portait habituellement des chandails près du corps et athlétiques qu'elle adorait et qu'elle jumelait avec des jupes que _les hommes_ adoraient puisqu'elle avait de magnifiques jambes.

Il n'était pas rare qu'elle soit suivit dans la rue par des hommes sans même qu'elle n'en soit consciente. Un jour du mois de juin, elle était allée rejoindre ses amis au parc en robe soleil pour un rendez-vous à quatre et Adrien avait compté cinq, _cinq_ hommes dans son sillage.

Il l'avait attrapée possessivement par la taille surprenant les deux filles. Jamais encore il n'avait fait une telle démonstration en public. Mais Nino avait, lui aussi, remarqué les hommes. Bien que finalement en couple avec Alya, Nino pouvait aussi remarquer les jambes interminables, la parfaite poitrine ferme et les hanches tentatrices de la superbe jeune femme. De plus, elle avait toujours sa peau de porcelaine et ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui lui dévoraient le visage au point où la plupart des gens s'y perdaient.

Si Adrien n'avait pas fait ce geste, il l'aurait fait lui-même simplement pour protéger son amie. Il n'avait donc pas vu plus loin dans le geste d'Adrien.

Officiellement, Adrien était encore célibataire. Autant avec et sans le masque. La vie privée de ChatNoir restait secrète et la relation cachée qu'Adrien entretenait avec Marinette n'avait jamais été découverte. Son père préférait cette version officielle pour son image.

Monsieur Agreste se doutait bien que son obsédé de fils avait trouvé une façon d'assouvir ses envies sexuelles puisqu'il ne cherchait plus depuis longtemps à conquérir tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Mais même s'il ignorait de qui il s'agissait, Adrien lui avait assuré qu'elle ne rendrait jamais la relation publique, et ce même si elle tombait enceinte.

À plusieurs reprises, ils avaient été très près de coincer le Papillon. Ils l'avaient combattu en personne quelques fois. Ils avaient déjà trouvé d'anciennes cachettes évacuées, après que l'ennemi eu quitté les lieux et une fois, ils l'avaient trouvé dans sa cachette mais il avait blessé Ladybug avant de s'enfuir.

Toujours est-il que quatre ans après les débuts de la guerre, ils y étaient toujours. Et lui, ChatNoir n'avait toujours pas le droit de connaître l'identité secrète de sa Lady. Ayant à plusieurs reprises subit le contrôle des akumatisés au fil des ans et cette menace pouvait encore devenir réalité.

Ils avaient connus leurs parts de mésententes à ce sujet, par le passé. La discorde avait été en grande partie résolue lorsqu'elle avait admit qu'_il_ pouvait se dévoiler tout en ne causant qu'un minimum de dommages mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il voulait toujours connaitre la sienne, il voulait tout connaitre d'elle. Il avait faim de cette femme! Mais ça, c'était impossible et il s'y résignait tout en attendant avec impatience la chute de Papillon en espérant que ce jour arrive bientôt.

Non pas qu'il puisse se décrire comme affamé en amour. Il avait d'abord découvert l'inclination de Marinette pour Adrien lorsqu'ils étaient en troisième. Puis, elle lui avait avouée être également attirée par ChatNoir l'année suivante. Il avait alors commencé à s'intéresser à elle et avait finalement commencé à coucher avec elle au lycée.

Finalement, au moment où il s'apprêtait à renoncer à poursuivre sa partenaire de combat de ses attentions pour ne penser qu'à avoir une vraie relation avec Marinette avec des rendez-vous et des projets d'avenir, il avait découvert l'identité de l'homme qui faisait battre le cœur de sa Lady : lui-même.

C'était le début de septembre juste avant son entrée à l'université. Elle était entrée dans sa chambre tard, durant une douce nuit, et avait eu pour lui une attitude séduisante et évocatrice. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu voir Marinette en tête à tête et il était en manque de contacts intimes.

Il venait de terminer un autre long été d'aller-retour à travers le monde pour des parades de mode, des séances-photos et des événements promotionnels. Son père lui demandait de s'impliquer de plus en plus dans la compagnie.

L'horaire de ce dernier été avait eu l'avantage par rapport au précédent qu'il avait été plus souvent à Paris. Et c'était une bonne chose puisque le Papillon n'avait pas prit de vacances et avait frappée la ville d'une série d'Akuma. Par contre, lorsqu'il était à Paris, il était aussi très occupé, trop pour voir Marinette à sa faim.

Donc, lorsque Ladybug l'avait coincé contre un mur en lui demandant la permission de l'embrasser, il avait eu une raison de plus de lui dire oui. Sans parler de ses yeux amoureux et de la subtile déclaration d'amour qu'elle lui avait fait. Il lui avait dit oui mais à la condition qu'elle promette d'écouter ensuite ce qu'il avait à dire sans s'enfuir.

Ils s'étaient embrassés avec passion. C'était un baiser profond, intense, étourdissant, mais par-dessus tout, il avait trouvé dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il attendait de la vie. Il y avait de la musique, des feux d'artifice, du bonheur, de la chaleur, de la complicité et évidement, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les baisers de Marinette étaient toujours timides et prudents. Elle n'y perdait jamais la tête parce qu'elle avait peur de faire quelque chose pour lui déplaire. Trop à l'écoute de ses désirs à lui, elle se retenait et s'oubliait. Ladybug l'embrassait avec l'intention claire de prendre ce qu'elle voulait. Et cette attitude qu'elle avait pour lui le faisait frissonner des pieds à la tête et le faisait se sentir fragile et esclave de ses caprices.

Adrien aurait poursuivit les baisers passionnés toute la nuit. Il redoutait vraiment qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui lorsqu'elle saurait son secret.

Lorsque finalement, elle avait laissé aller ses lèvres, ils s'étaient installés côte à côte sur le divan. Il lui avait alors expliqué qu'en tant que membre de la famille Agreste, il était obligé par son père de garder une certaine image, un certain standing. Il n'avait, par exemple, pas le droit d'être impertinent ou de faire la fête dans un bar. Son père ne le laisserait jamais avoir un emploi de subalterne même si c'était ce qu'Adrien voulait dans la vie.

Il ne pouvait appartenir à aucune femme officiellement parce qu'alors elle aussi ferait ainsi partie de son image et que sont père préférait qu'il ait l'image d'un célibataire dont le cœur était à prendre. Et surtout il ne devait pas faire de bêtises devant les caméras des reporters. Et comme aujourd'hui, tout le monde avait un téléphone portable en classe ou dans la rue, il devait s'auto-discipliner presque en permanence.

Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qui il était en secret. Qu'il n'était pas la personne parfaite et vernis qu'elle voyait en façade. Il prononça ensuite les mots auxquels elle s'attendait le moins «Je suis ChatNoir.»

Elle pensa d'abord que c'était une façon d'imager son propos. Puis, elle pensa à un mensonge qu'il aurait dit pour une raison obscure comme par exemple, pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Elle le cru finalement lorsqu'il lui montra sa bague. Elle voulu alors s'enfuir mais il la retint en lui rappelant sa promesse et plutôt que de partir cacher sa peine et sa nervosité, ses doutes et sa surprise ailleurs, elle déversa des larmes de stupeur et de nervosité, des demi-phrases et des jurons de colère sur son épaule. Il eut même droit à quelques coups de point sur la poitrine qu'il accepta sans broncher.

Il attrapa ensuite sa main et s'agenouilla devant elle pour y déposer le plus long et le plus soumis des baisemains qu'il aurait pu lui faire en rappel de tout l'amour qu'il lui avait toujours témoigné.

Il l'attira ensuite sur ses genoux pour la tenir dans ses bras et ils discutèrent de ses sentiments pour elle. Et d'un tas d'autres choses et d'une montagne de détails concernant leur vie, mais rien concernant Marinette ou la liaison qu'ils entretenaient.

Lorsqu'il sentit enfin qu'elle n'était plus assez fâchée contre lui pour lui en vouloir, il était vraiment très tard et il travaillait dans la journée. Il écarta les bras lui donnant explicitement le droit de partir. Il avait toujours peur qu'elle ne veuille plus le voir et il en resta nerveux jusqu'au lendemain soir.

000

Après s'être retirer dans sa chambre pour la nuit, Ladybug grimpa sur sa terrasse et elle sortie son yoyo. Elle y suivit le parcours de ChatNoir dans la ville. Surement, il était sortie faire un peu d'exercice parce qu'après quelques temps, il s'était posé sur le toit d'un quartier commerçant.

Elle décida de l'y rejoindre.

Il observait simplement la ville scintiller et il la regarda arriver. Comme toujours, il la salua en se levant et en faisant une courbette galante mais elle le salua très simplement en retour et s'assis près de l'endroit où il était plus tôt. Tous deux avaient jusque là agit normalement comme si la veille n'avait pas existé.

Après moins d'une minute de silence, elle se lança, essayant d'occulter qu'elle était aussi Marinette. «Dis-moi, ChatNoir tu as une idole? Comme Jagged Stone, Clara Rossignol ou Nadja Chamack?»

Avec son rictus habituel, il sauta à pieds joints dans le panneau : «Ma belle Lady, je peux t'assurer que tu es la seule obsession de mes nuits et de mes jours. Aucune autre étoile ne brille autant que toi dans mon ciel étoilé.»

Elle laissa passer un moment de silence sans répondre, ni le regarder puis poursuivit : «Moi aussi j'ai une idole. J'ai affiché des photos de lui partout dans ma chambre, j'ai apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui, je passe mon temps à parler de lui à tout le monde et je rêve même souvent de lui. Je ne l'apprécie pas seulement pour son image mais majoritairement pour la personne que je sais qu'il est avec ses amis et avec son entourage avec qui je l'ai vu interagir à l'occasion.»

«Wow, tu m'as l'air bien accrochée! Et je peux savoir qui a volé autant de ton temps et autant de tes rêves?»

«Oui, tu peux savoir. Je vais te le dire parce que, tu sais, si je n'avais pas été aussi obsédée par lui, je t'aurais probablement remarqué plus tôt et je t'aurais dis oui dès la première année où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Le nom que mes lèvres soupirent en permanence est celui de Adrien Agreste.»

«Qu-quoi? QUOI? Mmm-mmoi?» Comme prévu la surprise le fit se lever et elle l'imita. Et avec des mouvements exubérants en parlant, elle l'amena innocemment à reculer légèrement en direction d'un étage de toit formant un angle pour l'y coincer. Adrien jouait continuellement sur sa timidité et l'effet qu'il lui faisait pour faire ce qu'il voulait et profiter d'elle sans être à l'écoute de ses besoins. Et bien, c'était son tour! Ce soir, elle ferait ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

«Oui, toi! J'ai toujours pensé qu'Adrien avait de larges épaules musclées, une couleur de peau qui donne envie de la parcourir avec les lèvres, des yeux hypnotisants, des lèvres faites pour sourire et le plus beau sourire du monde. Et là je ne te parles pas de ce que j'ai toujours pensé de ton anatomie sous la taille parce que je pourrais y passer des heures!»

Il était déjà dans tous ses états avec une envie de pleurer sur le visage. C'était encore plus simple de le charmer qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Mais tout maître de lui-même que soit son petit ami devant elle, qu'il ne lui montre que son désir et pas ses sentiments envers elle, elle aurait dû se rappeler que son chaton était amoureux de sa partenaire et lui était entièrement dévoué depuis longtemps. C'est à Ladybug qu'il réservait sa tendresse et ses sourires et Marinette recevait toutes ses larmes et les émotions qu'il ne pouvait supporter seul.

Mais, de toute façon, elle n'était pas là pour lui faire du mal. Elle était très satisfaire de leur relation. Elle ne lui en voulait même pas de l'avoir baisé avec son autre identité un an plus tôt. Elle avait adoré l'expérience. Elle voulait simplement, lui retourner la faveur. Lui faire comprendre comment elle pouvait se sentir. Lorsqu'elle aurait finit de le torturer, il serait heureux du dénouement.

«Mais, mais, mais… tout ça, je l'ai aussi quand je suis en costume. C'est même parce que je suis ChatNoir, que j'ai des épaules fortes, que je suis rapide et-et-et que je peux te protéger.» Le côté prétentieux, la blague favorite de ChatNoir, essayait désespérément de ressortir pour cacher son embarra.

«Ah? Oui, tu as peut-être raison.» fit-elle en déplaçant ses mains sur ses épaules, le haut de son corps ou de sa poitrine pour le faire pivoter et le regarder de haut en bas sans se cacher, comme si elle voyait ces détails et l'examinait vraiment pour la première fois.

Elle précisa ensuite :«Mais enfin, tu vois, ma question était plutôt : Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de te toucher en pensant à ton idole? Enfin à moi, quoi. Je suis juste curieuse de savoir comment ça se passe pour toi puisque je suis à la fois ton idole et très proche de toi.» Elle avait laissé ses mains sur ses épaules et c'était avancé d'un pas en gardant un doux sourire séducteur sur le visage.

«Tu es vraiment en train de me demander si je me suis déjà masturbé en pensant à toi?» fit-il d'une voix où il essayait de mettre un peu de fermeté. « Tu veux que je te dise ce genre de choses?» Il était vraiment incrédule, il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa précieuse Lady voulait savoir ce genre de chose intime et masculine sur lui.

S'écartant légèrement de lui, elle lui posa sa prochaine question en promenant les mains sur son propre corps. «Oui, as-tu déjà fantasmé sur ma poitrine, mes hanches, mes lèvres entrouvertes, mes jambes enroulés autour de ta taille, toi sur moi ou… moi sur toi, ou contre un…»

Il l'empêcha de continuer en l'attrapant par les épaules à bout de bras face à lui et inclina le corps avec un bruit de gorge étranglée pour tenter de retrouver son souffle disparaissant sous le désir qui l'envahissait.

«Tu joue à quoi là?» se défendit-il.

«Rien» dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui et elle poursuivit le charme en le faisant reculer pour le coincer tout à fait contre l'angle des murs. «C'est juste que je voudrais savoir si je suis normale d'avoir de telles pensées pour mon idole. De rêver de te sentir enfoncé entre mes cuisses, que tu me prennes sauvagement contre un mur ou que tu passes tes doigts sur mon sexe humide. Lorsque j'imagine ton soupir sortir de tes lèvres pour réchauffer la chair tendre de mon sein. ChatNoir?... Tu voudrais coucher avec moi, ce soir? J'ai vraiment envie de baiser, là, tout de suite.»

Baissant le regard sans complexe, elle remarqua qu'une énorme bosse déformait son uniforme. Satisfaite, elle ramena son regard sur le sien avec un sourire gourmand.

«Je ne peux pas.» fit-il lamentablement. «J'ai une copine.» Il passait sa main derrière sa nuque en regardant ailleurs d'un air très sérieux et concentré. Elle pouvait dire qu'il cherchait activement une solution désespérée.

«Est-ce que tu la laisserais simplement pour t'amuser un peu avec moi?» demanda-t-elle en lui cachant son regard.

«Non, ce ne serait pas juste pour elle que je la laisse pour toi alors que ça va bien entre nous deux et qu'elle me donne tellement d'amour. Je ne peux pas la laisser juste pour quelques baises avec toi. Même si c'est toi. Je préfère être celui qui souffre de nous trois, plutôt que ce soit l'une de vous deux.»

Quelque chose de profond remua dans le ventre de Ladybug mais elle chassa son émotion pour passer à la suite de son plan.

«Bonne réponse!» félicita-t-elle en détachant on yoyo de sa hanche pour le ficeler.

«Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» protesta-t-il surpris.

«Ben, je t'attache.» constata-t-elle comme si ce n'était pas évident.

«Pourquoi? Il s'est passé quelque chose que je ne sais pas? J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a déplu? Je suis désolé si je t'ai fâché mais ce que j'ai dit, c'est la vérité, c'est ma vie, la réalité dans laquelle je vie. Je ne peux rien changé à ça. Je suis avec elle et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, même si c'est pour te faire plaisir à toi.» Il testait discrètement la corde du yoyo se demandant si elle était elle-même.

Elle le prit sous le bras et l'amena plus loin sur le toit dans une section bien cachée où on trouvait des cheminées. Elle le ficela sur l'une d'elle. «Transforme-toi, Adrien.» demanda-t-elle le plus calmement qu'elle le pouvait. Mais il perçut sa nervosité et son excitation dans sa voix. Elle comprit aussi qu'il l'avait remarqué et fit tout en son pouvoir pour se reprendre et rester dans son rôle de femme fatale.

«Allez! Change-toi. On ne part pas d'ici tant que tu ne l'as pas fait.» poussa-t-elle de nouveau.

«Claws in!» appela-t-il et un Plagg incrédule et un peu perdu sortie du miraculous pour atterrir dans la main de Ladybug. «Tu veux bien nous laisser seuls, s'il-te-plait. On doit parler.» réclama-t-elle.

Le petit kwami éclata de rire en voyant son choisi ficelé sur un poteau. «Alors, c'est l'heure de la revanche, hein?» Plagg connaissait l'identité de Ladybug depuis des années et savait que ce jour arriverait. «Arrange-toi simplement qu'il soit encore capable de combattre. On est d'accord?» Et sans attendre de réponse, il passa à travers le toit pour aller voler du fromage dans un des commerces autour d'eux.

Elle s'approcha très près d'Adrien et embrassa sa mâchoire avant de descendre ses baisers en écartant le col du t-shirt bleu qu'il portait.

«Ma Lady» souffla-t-il «Je viens juste de te le dire. Peu importe à quel point j'apprécie ce que tu fais, je suis en couple et là, tu n'aide pas à diminuer ma sensation de culpabilité. Je sais que je continue de flirter avec toi, mais toi et moi, on sait ce qu'il en est. Même si on en a jamais parlé, tu m'as toujours fais sentir qu'il n'y aurait rien de possible entre nous tant qu'on n'aurait pas capturé Papillon.»

«Relaxe, chaton, c'est ta récompense. Profites-en, plutôt. De toute façon, Marinette est d'accord, je lui ai demandé la permission.» Adrien ne répondit rien mais elle sentie son poux s'accélérer considérablement sous ses lèvres.

Il sentie qu'elle détachait la fermeture de son jean et la regarda passer la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avec gourmandise. Elle baissa son vêtement et son sous-vêtement sur ses hanches et son sexe s'épanouie doucement sous son regard bleu. Il la regardait le contempler et il entendit les battements de son cœur jusque dans ses oreilles.

Elle se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur le gland du bout des lèvres. Il en profita pour jeter un regard à sa chute de reins étourdissante. Elle se releva puis coula sa paume sous son sexe tendu. Accrochant l'anneau de son yoyo à sa taille, sachant qu'ainsi la corde resterait serrée, elle libéra sa deuxième main pour l'ajouter à la caresse. Lorsqu'il fut très dur, elle passa à l'offensive.

Elle le lâcha mais coinça délicatement son sexe entre leurs corps et bougea doucement pour se frotter contre lui. Elle excita son sein se plaçant sur la pointe des pieds pour qu'il se retrouve tout près de la bouche tendue d'Adrien sans qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. «Tu es cruelle avec moi, ma Lady!» souffla-t-il d'une plainte rauque. «Tu sais à quel point je t'ai toujours désiré.»

«Tu n'aimes pas que je sois cruelle? Tu n'aimes pas ce que je fais?» s'étonna-t-elle

Après un instant de réflexion dont il eut besoin pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, il avoua étourdi par le désir: «Oui, j'aime ça. J'aime tout de toi mais j'adore particulièrement quand tu es comme ça avec moi : supérieure.»

«Dis-le encore. Dis-m'en plus. Parles-moi de ce que tu ressens, ce que tu veux.» demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui et en le prenant au complet dans sa bouche.

Il eut le souffle coupé durant un instant puis le reprit pour obéir. «J'aime... Que tu me donnes des ordres, je te fais confiance. Je sais à quel point tu es intelligente et, hum, tu es tellement… désirable.» De la main et de la bouche elle lui donnait énormément de plaisir mais il avait surtout l'impression qu'elle le découvrait et profitait de lui, qu'elle jouait. Il se sentait fondre sous ses caresses et il y avait quelque chose de brûlant dans son ventre.

De voir qu'elle l'appréciait, qu'il était à son goût l'excitait. «Ce n'est pas pour rien que je flirt tout le temps avec toi, je suis excité en te voyant. C'est arrivé à un niveau où, quand je suis vraiment en manque, je peux me toucher juste en voyant la même couleur rouge écarlate que ton costume.»

Elle le sortie couvert de salive de sa bouche pour utiliser ses deux mains dans la caresse qui alternait les vitesses rapides et lentes. «Parle-moi de Marinette.» ordonna-t-elle.

«Ma petite poupée en sucre! Je l'adore. Elle est toujours là pour moi. Toujours prête quand je lui demande, toujours mouillée à mon contact. Elle rougit juste pour moi et ça me fait fondre. J'adore l'écraser sous moi et la pilonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enfonce dans le matelas. Et tous les bruits qu'elle fait, bordel!» avoua-t-il précipitamment d'une seule tirade torturée et elle sentit son membre bouger par lui-même dans sa main.

«Tu voudrais la même chose avec moi?» demanda-t-elle séduisante avant de le reprendre en bouche et de le sucer avec plus de vigueur.

«Non, non, pas du tout. Je veux être _à_ toi, t'appartenir. Je veux que tu me choisisses, que tu m'adopte. Je voudrais te voir assise nue sur moi. Je voudrais que tu me domines que tu me fasses crier de plaisir. J'adore que tu m'aie attaché. Ça m'allume quand tu me repousses. J'aime que tu ne sois pas à moi. Je baise ta main parce que je me sens à ma place à genoux devant toi.» lâcha-t-il, les mots se bousculant entre ses respirations saccadées.

Il éprouvait énormément de plaisir physique et ne voulait pas que ça se termine. Surtout si c'était la dernière fois avant très longtemps qu'il pouvait goûter à ce paradis.

Elle le ressortie de sa bouche. Elle savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. «Tu sais, tu as peut-être ton côté chat mais j'ai aussi mon côté coccinelle et l'un d'entre eux c'est que je mords.» Elle attrapa la peau trimée à côté de son sexe et y imprima sa morsure.

Il miaula de plaisir en se retenant pour ne pas jouir à l'instant. Il ne savait pas quels étaient ses intentions mais il ne voulait pas se déverser sur elle et la souiller.

«Hé! Imagine ce que ça donnerait si tu pouvais enfoncer ta langue profondément dans le sexe de Marinette et en même temps ton sexe bien creux dans ma bouche?» Et en achevant sa phrase, elle plaça le bout du membre sur sa langue dépassant de sa bouche bien ouverte. Attrapa la base d'une main et de son autre main plaça le pouce et l'index sur et dessous la jonction entre le gland et le membre appliquant une caresse vibrante de vitesse.

Il n'avait jamais jouis si fort! Les premiers jets atteignirent directement le fond de sa gorge et il y en eu plusieurs!

Elle détacha la corde du yoyo et il se laissa tomber sur le toit, sans même se rajuster. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, il n'était que faiblesse. Elle le laissa débander, effondré sur la surface inconfortable, la taille des vêtements toujours sous les fesses. Elle s'étendit sur et contre lui, se moulant parfaitement dans son dos, partageant sa chaleur avec lui pour remplacer celle qui l'avait quitté.

«Je t'aime. Je vous aime tellement toutes les deux.» poursuivit-il en se retournant pour la serrer brièvement contre lui ensuite. «Je ne sais absolument pas comment je vais pouvoir choisir laquelle de vous deux j'aime le plus. Au départ, j'ai cru que Marinette et moi on se lasserait l'un de l'autre ou que le travail ou les études nous sépareraient et que je serais alors avec toi. Mais si elle s'éloigne de moi, il y aura un grand vide dans ma vie et je serai tout le temps inquiet pour elle.» Tout en parlant, il s'était lentement rhabillé et assis près d'elle.

Ce fut alors son tour de lui répondre calmement.

«Pour ce qui est de partir pour les études, tu peux me dire ce qu'on ne trouve pas à Paris? Pourquoi est-ce que l'un de vous partirait? Et pour ce qui est de choisir entre nous, je ne suis pas juste venue pour te torturer, ce soir, tu sais. Je voulais te faire un grand cadeau. Te dire que tu n'auras jamais à choisir entre nous deux. Entre le reste du monde et nous deux oui, mais pas entre nous deux. Tu n'auras pas à nous départager. Mais là, je ne suis pas prête à tout te dire de mon plan. Je n'ai pas tout réglé. Je suis venue te tester. Je t'en reparlerai demain.»

«Mais, pourquoi? Comment?...» bafouilla-t-il automatiquement.

«Ça ne fait pas partie du cadeau, que tu saches comment ça peut fonctionner. Peut-être une prochaine fois si tu es bien sage, je te le dirai.» fit-elle, joueuse.

«Marinette connait la raison? Alors, je n'aurai qu'à lui demandé, elle ne me refuse jamais rien!» fit-il avec le sourire carnassier qu'il ne montrait normalement que lorsqu'il était ChatNoir.

«Tu pourrais être surpris par elle et par sa force.» contra-t-elle.

«Je sais.» répondit-il simplement. «Elle me surprend constamment.»

Elle l'attrapa avec son yoyo et le descendit au sol. «Je te laisse courir après ton kwami. À la prochaine.»


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain soir, elle arriva très tard à sa chambre pour lui parler. Et cette fois avec la plus délirante des propositions. Elle avait parlé avec Marinette et elles avaient décidés ensemble qu'elles le partageraient. «Si tu es d'accord, tu pourras aussi être avec moi en plus d'être avec elle. Ce serait le nouveau pacte. Nous voulons t'offrir de partager une _très_ longue relation avec nous deux.» commença-t-elle les bras croisés sur la poitrine comme si quelque chose la chagrinait.

«Marinette ne sait pas pour ton identité secrète.» poursuivit-elle. «À sa connaissance, le pacte consiste à ce que nous partagions aussi bien Adrien que ChatNoir. Si tu veux lui révéler ton secret, c'est à votre discrétion, ça vous regarde. Mais je mets DEUX conditions à tout cela.»

Son ton de voix c'était fait à la fois sévère et triste. Elle essayait d'être menaçante et serrait les dents. Mais même si elle ne l'était pas à ce moment-là, il avait de toute façon très peur d'elle. «D'abord, en aucune façon, Marinette et les siens en doivent être en danger à cause de toi. Si tu négliges cette sécurité en te rapprochant d'elle, tu me le paieras.»

«Deuxièmement,» poursuivit-elle, plus douce, alors que les larmes, lui montaient presque aux yeux et il comprit que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire était pour elle un sacrifice. «Je serai seulement avec Adrien… Je tiens absolument à ce que tu comprennes que je t'aime énormément. J'aime vraiment mon partenaire. Je suis amoureuse de mon ChatNoir. J'ai envie de prendre mon chaton dans mes bras et de ne plus jamais le laissé partir. Mais cette limite est nécessaire. Je suis incapable de me battre convenablement aux côtés de l'homme que j'aime. Ce sera déjà très difficile en connaissant ton secret.»

Elle essuya une première larme et il se rapprocha de sa douce. «Je peux accepter que l'homme que j'aime soit ChatNoir en réalité. Mais je ne suis pas prête à ce que mon co-équipier soit Adrien derrière son masque. J'ai entièrement confiance en tes capacités. Je sais que tu es très fort, même sans tes pouvoirs de super-héros. Mais je suis amoureuse de toi au point où je me briserais si je devais vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas. J'ai besoin d'oublier ta sécurité pour me concentrer sur le combat. Et je sais que ma seule et unique préoccupation serait de te protéger si j'étais en couple avec mon partenaire. Je pense que je ne chercherais même plus à arrêter les opposants pour ne penser qu'à toi. Si tu n'acceptes pas ces limites, on annule tout. Y comprit avec Marinette. …C'est tout ou rien…»

1****

Lorsqu'il avait accepté, il avait en même temps scellé son destin. C'était maintenant officiel, il avait perdu la main au profit de ses deux demoiselles. Et il ne s'en plaignait pas du tout.

Le soir où il avait révéler son identité à Marinette, la semaine de son propre anniversaire à la fin de septembre, elle n'avait pas été démesurément surprise mais absolument heureuse. Et leur relation était devenue belle, profonde et ils partageaient pleinement tous ce qu'ils pouvaient au quotidien. Il se réveillait dans son lit et ils se parlaient longuement tous les soirs, dînaient ensemble le midi lorsqu'il avait le temps de dîner entre deux obligations et rayonnaient l'un comme l'autre. Ils se cachaient toujours des autres mais plus rien l'un à l'autre de leurs sentiments mutuels.

Lorsque ChatNoir se glissait chez elle au cœur de la nuit, elle ronronnait de plaisir entre ses bras et le laissait faire d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, dans la journée, Adrien adorait tellement Marinette qu'il exhaussait tous ses désirs. Pas qu'elle soit exigeante comme petite amie mais elle avait toujours faim de tendresse et de sa présence, le regardant encore et toujours avec adoration.

Il ne voyait que très rarement sa Lady en dehors des combats. Elle se glissait parfois dans sa chambre quelques heures avant l'aube. Mais ces moments étaient pour lui comme de rares cadeaux précieux.

Autant Marinette était la princesse qu'il servait et qui se donnait complètement à lui, autant Ladybug pouvait être une maîtresse femme pour son prince charmant. Même s'il ne se privait pas d'explorer sur corps couvert de rouge avec adoration, elle savait exacerber son désir avec une rare dextérité. Il était un instrument et elle la musicienne. Elle pouvait aussi bien lui tirer des larmes que des concerts de gémissements. Le laissant toujours pantois, rêveur et excité pendant plusieurs jours. Il se vengeait alors sur Marinette en la faisant grimper aux rideaux encore et encore.

Mais cette après-midi là, alors qu'il arrivait chez Marinette pour la nuit du jour de l'an qu'il se faisait une joie de partager avec elle, seul à seul, il déchanta un peu en constatant que Nino et Alya passeraient la soirée avec eux. De plus, les amis étaient déjà arrivés et tous trois avaient déplacés les meubles du grenier de façon à ce qu'ils dorment tous les quatre sur le plancher de la chambre. L'espace lit était occupé par les meubles.

En plus, ils lui avaient réservé l'espace à l'opposé à celui de Marinette avec les amoureux entre eux.

* * *

Marinette était très contente en se matin de rentrée universitaire. Non seulement elle entrait en cursus universitaire en stylisme et passerait ses journées à apprendre, parler, penser design de mode mais elle avait réussit à faire accepter une super relation avec son grand amour, et ce, sans dévoiler son secret. Et ils seraient maintenant ensemble de jour comme de nuit.

À moins de cinq jours de sa découverte, elle n'en revenait pas encore d'avoir apprit qu'Adrien et ChatNoir était une seule et même personne. Adrien était son présent et ChatNoir son futur. Et elle-même était la Marinette qui lui appartenait et la Ladybug qui le possédait.

Comment pourrait-elle en parler à qui que ce soit? C'était déjà si complexe à décrire sans en plus demander à une autre personne d'_accepter_ leur façon de vivre.

Elle savait par exemple, qu'elle ne pouvait pas révéler son identité à son amoureux tant qu'il pouvait être contrôlé et se retourner contre elle. Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait énormément de travail à faire afin d'accepter que le précieux prince qu'était Adrien risque si souvent sa vie pour sauver Paris et elle-même. Encore une fois, elle chassa bien vite cette mauvaise pensée qu'elle se défendait d'avoir. ChatNoir était un combattant et Adrien était bien à l'abri des murs de la maison de son père. …autant qu'il le pouvait.

Il marchait sur la corde raide d'une vie infiniment triste. D'un côté il portait le poids des responsabilités de héros et en subissait les coups et la dureté et de l'autre, il subissait les brimades, réprimandes et incompréhensions de son père. Elle savait qu'il devait constamment s'obliger à ne voir que le bon côté des choses pour ne pas craquer. Il n'y avait que dans ses bras qu'il pouvait laisser sa peine s'exprimer et elle était contente d'avoir pu le soutenir autant durant les deux dernières années même si elle était consciente qu'il aurait eu besoin d'encore plus de réconfort.

«Marinette?» appela Tikki «Réveille-toi. Tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour de cours.»

«Je suis réveillée, Tikki. Je me lève, ne t'inquiète pas.»

Sortant des draps avec énergie, elle passa une des tenues qu'elle s'était confectionnées durant l'été et termina de se préparer. Elle eu même le temps d'ajouter un peu de maquillage. Elle partie pour la fac en dégustant son sandwich déjeuner dans le bus, travaillant le croquis qu'elle avait commencé la veille.

Le plan qu'elle avait vaguement établi au cours de l'été lui revenait en tête. Pouvait-elle s'améliorer suffisamment pour accomplir ce qu'elle souhaitait faire? Pour cela, elle devrait être la meilleure élève. Ses notes et les commentaires positifs de ses professeurs seraient essentiels à son projet.

Elle réalisa soudain que le fait qu'Adrien et ChatNoir soient une seule et même personne entravait de beaucoup ce projet. Elle devrait travailler deux fois plus pour le mener à terme. Une bonne discussion avec Tikki s'imposait.

Comme convenu, elle alla rejoindre Juleka sur l'esplanade, elle aussi avait un cours ce matin-là. Adrien ne commençait qu'en deuxième heure. Marinette avait mémorisé leurs deux horaires. Adrien avait réussit à faire accepter à son père de le laisser suivre une année en gestion avant de commencer à travailler à plein temps. Il avait par contre un horaire allégé pour ménager de la disponibilité pour les séances photos.

Des tas d'étudiants découvraient le campus ce matin-là. Pour sa part, elle avait un peu peur de se perdre même si elle connaissait le campus par cœur du haut des toits, tout comme le reste de Paris. Une carte présentant le nom des bâtiments lui suffit pour orienter Mylène, Nathaniel, Juleka et elle-même.

Tout le monde à la bonne place pour le premier cours, elle entra confiante dans son cours de dessin.

À la fin de la semaine, elle était satisfaite de découvrir qu'elle était une des seules élèves du cursus à maîtriser à la fois le dessin, la couture, la connaissance de l'industrie de la mode et les tendances. Son seul point faible restant l'histoire de la mode.

Elle avait aussi remarqué que, malheureusement, des tas de types célibataires ou un peu moins célibataires lui tournait autour. Ce qui l'agaçait le plus, étaient lorsqu'ils l'abordaient en flirtant devant ses amis et Adrien. Lorsque cela se produisait, il grognait un peu de mécontentement et se rapprochait d'elle.

«Tu devrais prendre l'habitude de t'asseoir près de moi pour éviter cela.» lui conseilla-t-il ce matin-là tout en parcourant un feuillet explicatif.

«Je pensais que je devais laisser le champs libre pour les autres filles. Est-ce que ton père ne veut pas que tu ais l'air disponible pour elles?» expliqua-t-elle son comportement.

«Qu'elles regardent de loin. C'est bien assez près pour moi.» commenta-t-il.

«Mari» intervint Rose «Tu ne trouvera jamais personne si tu te caches toujours dans l'ombre d'Adrien.»

Pour tous leurs plus vieux amis, Adrien était encore et toujours le cavalier officiel de Marinette. Elle prétendait rester célibataire sans sortir alors qu'il prétendait rester célibataire et sortir avec des filles. Mais chacune de ses prétendus sortis avaient eu lieu à un moment où elle était avec lui sous l'une ou l'autre de leurs identités.

Elle-même, prétendait travailler ses talents de création dans les moments où, en fait, elle était avec lui. Et ce jeu durait depuis le début de leur relation, deux ans plus tôt.

«Je préfère vraiment me concentrer sur mes études, Rose. J'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir d'excellentes notes pour mener à bien mon projet spécial.»

«Je suis certaine que tu es déjà la meilleure de ta classe.» encouragea la petite blonde.

«J'ai besoin d'être encore meilleure que ça.» avait-elle répondu.

Mais les garçons (et les hommes) avaient continué d'insister. Elle pensait avoir acquis une expertise pour repousser les charmeurs avec ChatNoir, puis avec les garçons du lycée. Mais elle découvrit que ne voulant pas que ChatNoir s'éloigne pour de bon, ses commentaires et ses réponses habituelles ne faisaient, au contraire, qu'allumer les hommes plutôt que de les repousser alors qu'ils avaient suffit à tenir éloignés les garçons plus jeunes.

Les hommes rencontrés à l'Université ne voulaient pas d'une longue relation. Ils cherchaient quelque chose qui pouvait ne durer que cinq à dix minutes. Alors l'excuse : je n'ai pas le temps, ne fonctionnait absolument pas.

Elle avait donc dû se résoudre à s'habiller de façon plus conformiste avec des vêtements plus sages et fermés qui la couvraient plus. Elle se forçait à sourire moins aussi.

Mais l'un des garçons de son cours de commerce était venu la voir timide et gentil. Il l'avait invité à une exposition d'art parce qu'il se sentait un peu seul et avait remarqué qu'elle avait perdu le sourire qu'elle affichait durant les premières semaines de cours.

Elle avait accepté un premier rendez-vous pour ajouter de la crédibilité à son histoire. Ils étaient aussi allés prendre un café et avait parlé de leurs domaines respectifs. La troisième rencontre devait être la dernière. Elle avait l'intention de lui expliquer qu'elle ne voulait pas s'engager à la fin de cette soirée alors qu'il la raccompagnait après un concert donné par des amis à lui.

Au détour d'un coin de rue, il s'était rapproché d'elle, nerveux : «J'ai l'impression qu'on est suivit.»

Elle aussi avait cette impression depuis un moment mais elle ne pensait pas le danger imminent ou réel. Elle aperçu alors l'ombre de ChatNoir perché sur un toit. Elle en déduisit qu'elle aurait droit à une visite sur son balcon et ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure.

«Ne t'en fait pas, le quartier est sûr. Nous n'avons rien à craindre.» le rassura-t-elle. «Mais il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'approfondir notre relation. Je ne recherche pas de petit ami stable.»

«Oui, je sais que tu veux te concentrer sur tes études mais ne faire qu'étudier et travailler en permanence, ce n'est pas bon. Tu risques de ne pas réussir à trouver l'équilibre si tu en demande trop à ton corps, si tu oublies ta santé. Il faut aussi apprendre à se détendre. Je voulais te proposer quelques sorties occasionnelles pour qu'on se relaxe, tu sais, une fois toutes les trois ou quatre semaines? On peut rester simplement amis si tu veux, je recherche simplement quelqu'un avec qui être en bonne compagnie. Tu comprends-»

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le brouhaha que firent les objets placés tout près lorsque Marinette y poussa ChatNoir qui arrivait sur eux alors qu'ils tournaient le coin.

Son rire cristallin s'éleva alors dans la ruelle où on ne voyait presque rien. Elle riait de sa jalousie et trouvait la situation amusante. «Attention, je ne veux pas qu'il voit ton uniforme.» lui chuchota-t-elle avant de se relever.

Rigolant toujours, elle retourna dans l'éclairage. «Je suis désolée, Billy. Tu vois, j'ai déjà un petit ami secret et il est un peu jaloux. Alors, je ne pourrai plus sortir avec toi.»

«Tu veux dire que… c'est lui qui nous suivait? Il est là, maintenant?» questionna-t-il estomaqué en indiquant le coin sombre. Il était vraiment surprit par ce comportement bizarre.

«Oui, je peux compter sur toi pour garder le silence sur cette histoire? Je ne veux pas que ma meilleure amie l'apprenne.»

«Euh, oui, oui, bien sur. Désolé de m'être imposé dans ta vie.» s'excusa-t-il en acceptant l'explication.

«Mais non, c'était très gentil de ta part. J'ai apprécié. Bonne nuit.» le salua-t-elle négligemment.

«Alors» reprit-elle lorsque l'étudiant eu tourné le coin. «Tu vas devoir me raccompagner maintenant puisque tu as fait fuir mon accompagnateur.»

«Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, princesse. Alors, comme ça je suis ton petit ami, maintenant?»

Elle s'approcha de lui et glissa ses bras autour de son cou. «Je croyais que ça faisait partie du contrat. Je laissais un peu d'Adrien à Ladybug et en échange je t'avais un peu toi.»

Il sortie son bâton et les éleva jusqu'au toit où ils commencèrent à marcher simplement comme s'ils étaient dans la rue. Il lui donnait le bras de façon très gentleman.

«Oui, c'est vrai. Je me rappelle qu'elle l'a formulé comme ça, mais je ne pensais pas que je t'intéresserais.» répondit-il.

«Tu crois que tu as été le seul à prendre du bon temps lorsque tu es venue dans ma chambre l'année dernière? C'est vrai, ça m'a surprise, mais pas déçue.»

Il allongea son bâton et le plaça comme le fils de fer d'un funambule entre l'immeuble où ils étaient et son balcon. Il la souleva dans ses bras et balança son corps pour garder son équilibre. Elle savait qu'il ne faisait ça que pour l'impressionner.

Arrivé sur le toit de la boulangerie, il s'assit près d'elle. «Si tu me disais maintenant pourquoi tu nous suivais?» engagea-t-elle la conversation sur un sujet moins glissant d'après elle.

«Je faisais simplement mon devoir de super-héros veillant sur une demoiselle sans défense.» fit-il moitié joueur, moitié charmeur.

«Tu es sur que tu ne voulais pas ta part du contrat?» Elle se rapprocha de lui en posant ses mains sur son torse en plaçant ses lèvres à porter des siennes.

Il lui donna un délicieux baiser et ses mains s'aventurèrent sur son corps. «Princesse, je peux rester? J'ai vraiment envie de toi.»

Elle détourna le regard et recula d'un pas en soupirant. Elle était heureuse dans sa relation avec Adrien. Elle aimait son côté demandant et qu'il pensait toujours profiter d'elle alors qu'elle profitait de lui au moins autant. Mais une relation de cet ordre, elle en avait une. Elle n'en voulait pas d'une deuxième avec ChatNoir. Elle ne voulait pas voir ChatNoir comme son amoureux et s'amourachée de lui au point de soupirer pour chacune de ses caresses comme elle le faisait avec Adrien. Les masques étaient pour l'amitié et le boulot.

Voyant son hésitation, Adrien laissa tomber la transformation et la reprit dans ses bras pour déposer des baisers sur sa nuque. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses bras nus qui encerclaient sa taille. Elle prit une inspiration pour se concentrer et s'immergea dans les souvenirs de la nuit de sa découverte quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle laissa les émotions remontés à la surface.

Elle se retourna vers lui et laissa son sourire s'épanouir. Elle laissa passer un instant de silence puis s'exclama : «Bonsoir!»

«Bonsoir! Déçue d'apprendre ce que je fais de mon temps libre?»

«Oui, je pensais que toi aussi tu passais tes temps libres à penser à moi.» joua-t-elle amoureusement.

«Oh, mais, c'est ce que je fais. C'est toi que je protège lorsque je combat mes ennemis.» lui assura-t-il faussement prétentieux.

«Mon preux chevalier! C'est bon alors, tu as droit au repos du guerrier.» dit-elle en rigolant doucement.

Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils se réveillèrent côte à côte et découvrirent qu'ils adoraient littéralement cela.

«Je n'ai aucune idée comment on pourrait faire mais, je voudrais tellement…» soupira Adrien baignant dans le bonheur de partager ses draps.

«Qu'on habite ensemble? Oui, moi aussi, j'en ai envie… J'ai commençai à penser à quelque chose pour la fin de l'année mais d'ici-là…» poursuivie-t-elle à sa place.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?» fit-il intéressé.

«Non» refusa-t-elle coquettement. «Je ne dirai rien à personne tant que c'est encore trop tôt. Tu pourrais brouiller les cartes.»

«Bon… et en attendant, je peux venir te voir la nuit?» réclama-t-il. Puis il se renfrogna : «Ladybug va m'écorcher si elle l'apprend.»

«Elle n'est pas si méchante! Il te suffit d'être discret.» fit Marinette avec indignation.

«Elle a peur que ta sécurité soit entre mes mains parce que c'est quelque chose qu'elle ne peut pas contrôler.» expliqua-t-il.

«Ça te gène, qu'elle veuille tout contrôler?» s'enquit-elle pour son alter ego.

«Non, pas son contrôle. Mon père aussi est très contrôlant mais c'est parce qu'il me déshumanise. Je sais qu'elle le fait pour pouvoir passer au travers des épreuves. Seulement, ça m'indique qu'elle a peur et je n'aime pas trop lorsqu'elle en souffre. C'est tellement étrange de parler de ça avec toi! De parler d'elle tout simplement, dans une vraie conversation. Quand je parle d'elle ou de toi avec Plagg, je reçois toujours une réponse sarcastique. »

« Et qui est Plagg? C'est la première fois que j'en entant parler. C'est un pseudonyme? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle n'avait aucun doute pour l'identité du personnage.

« C'est un kwami. Il est un genre d'esprit animal. C'est lui qui me donne les pouvoirs du chat noir. Il personnifie un chat autant dans son apparence que dans son caractère. » expliqua-t-il.

« Ok, impressionnant! Et il est où maintenant? » fit-elle encore.

« Il ne doit pas être très loin. Il a disparu quand je me suis dé transformé hier alors, il doit dormir quelque part en attendant l'heure du repas. Il est assez petit pour tenir dans ma main. Il va falloir que je le trouve. J'ai une séance-photo dans une heure et je dois d'abord passer chez moi. »

Adrien s'était levé et habillé tout en parlant. Marinette avait rapidement enfilé des vêtements de travail pour la boulangerie. « Je travaille aussi. À la boulangerie. Je dois aller faire des tartes. Quand vas-tu pouvoir revenir?»

Adrien laissa de côté les boutons de sa chemise qu'il s'apprêtait à refaire pour la prendre dans ses bras. « J'ai la soirée libre aujourd'hui à partir de 9h, je dirais. Et toi? Est-ce qu'à cette heure-là tu seras disponible pour moi ou est-ce que je vais devoir encore une fois aller te chercher au bras d'un autre? »

« Tu sais bien que je suis toute à toi! Il n'y a que toi qui accroche mon regard, Adrien. Tu es toute ma vie. Tous mes rêves. »

« On passera la nuit ensemble, je te le promets. » lui dit-il avec un baiser.

«Marinette…» changea-t-il ensuite de ton pour changer de sujet. «Je m'excuse très sincèrement de t'avoir utilisé comme je l'ai fais. Je suis désolé de m'être servit de toi comme d'un objet de réconfort durant tout ce temps. Et aussi d'assouvir mes pulsions sexuelles sur ta personne. Tu mérites d'être chérie et non souillée ou avilie… ou déshumanisée. Je te promet d'être un meilleur petit ami.»

«Et si ça me fait plaisir à moi d'être celle qui s'occupe de toi, celle vers qui tu te tourne? Ça me fait me sentir importante pour toi et ça donne un sens à ma vie que tu aie besoin de moi. En plus, je n'ai jamais été frustrée par ton comportement. Tu es toujours resté courtois et attentif envers moi. Tu ne m'as jamais blessée. Je ne serais pas contre un partage évidement. Moi aussi il m'arrive d'avoir des insécurités, à l'occasion et d'avoir besoin de réconfort. De plus, tu as remarqué que tu n'as presque plus fait de crises d'angoisse depuis quelques semaines?» finit-elle sur un ton joyeux.

«Depuis que Ladybug à découvert mon identité, je me sens plus complet. Je sens encore plus que j'existe. Et c'est encore mieux depuis que tu le sais aussi. » approuva-t-il. « Vous allez finirent par me guérir de mon mal-être en vous y mettant à deux! »

« Ce serait encore mieux, si on se voyait plus souvent… » fit-elle pensivement. «Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve un moyen pour partager quelque chose. Habiter ensemble c'est bien, mais si on ne peut pas, je voudrais qu'on ait une habitude. Quelque chose de fixe. Qu'on pourrait anticiper et qui nous lierait juste nous. »

Elle passa un t-shirt bleu foncé sur son soutien-gorge et alla chercher le petit kwami noir dans le nid ou dormait Tikki, près d'un conduit de chaleur. Elle le prit dans ses paumes pour le remettre à Adrien afin qu'il ne voit pas sa propre kwami et il la surprit en l'accompagnant vers la boulangerie.

Sabine Dupain-Cheng remplissait les comptoirs du rez-de-chaussée, il était 9h, l'affluence du matin était terminée et les comptoirs étaient vides.

Marinette devait descendre préparer de nouveaux produits en l'absence de son père, partie à son déjeuner hebdomadaire entre amis mais elle était en retard. Ce n'était pas contraire à ses habitudes mais Sabine ne s'en faisait pas, elle savait que sa fille était réveillée.

Justement, Marinette passait la porte donnant sur l'escalier de l'appartement. Elle enfilait un tablier sans avoir vu sa mère mais celle-ci vit le bras d'un homme passé par la porte entrouverte et tirer sur la boucle pour défaire le tablier.

« Tu vas être en retard si tu ne pars pas maintenant. » prévient sa fille, légèrement menaçante.

« Si seulement ils pouvaient commencer sans moi! » soupira l'homme cachée derrière le cadre de la porte, en-dehors de son champ de vision.

« T'es qu'une prima donna! Arrête de jouer les vedettes! » corrigea-t-elle encore en refaisant le nœud du tablier.

« Je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin avant de partir? » fit la voix de l'homme que Sabine ne replaçait pas.

« Va travailler et laisse-moi faire mon boulot ou je te frappe avec mon rouleau à pâtisserie! Tu as vu l'heure?» le chassa-t-elle.

« Doucement… il n'y a pas de quoi fouetté un chat! » et il rit vraiment de sa propre blague mais pas elle.

« Rien que pour celle-là j'annule ta prochaine visite. »

« Meowch! Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi ça sert d'avoir deux copines si vous êtes toutes les deux aussi cruelles? »

« Tu préfères peut-être que je ne dise rien et que je _la_ laisse s'occuper de ton cas? »

« Nope! Elle me fait trop peur. Mais c'est bon, je te laisse travailler. Je te vois ce soir. » promit-il en faisant fi de la conséquence qu'elle voulait lui imposer. « À plus tard, princesse. »

« Bye, Namour! » Marinette se retourna et aperçu Sabine qu'elle avait oubliée. Sa mère avait dû tout suivre de la conversation. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de compromettant?

« Oh! Euh, bonjour maman. » Marinette attrapa la liste de ce qu'il y avait à préparer et sortie les ingrédients. Elle se calma et se redit à elle-même qu'elle était majeure et en droit d'avoir un copain et de l'inviter dans son lit. Elle n'avait plus à se sentir coupable ou à se cacher maintenant.

Sabine vint poser son plateau et discuter avec sa fille. « Est-ce que c'était ce garçon avec qui tu es sortie hier, Billy? »

« Non, non c'est quelqu'un d'autre. » rassura Marinette. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de poursuivre mes sorties avec Billy. Ça, c'était quelqu'un que je connais depuis des années et avec qui je suis depuis longtemps. C'était juste la première fois qu'il venait ici. » Marinette sentit au regard de sa mère qu'elle n'échapperait plus à la présentation officielle de son petit ami à ses parents.

« Mais il a parlé d'une autre fille…? »

« Ne t'en fait pas, c'est… une histoire entre nous. Je suis la seule pour lui. Il est tout à moi! » conclu-t-elle avec un visage rayonnant. Elle reprit un air sérieux en cassant des œufs dans un grand plat. « Je sais ce qu'il veut le plus au monde et je travaille chaque jour très fort, pour qu'il l'obtienne. »


	4. Chapter 4

Un mois plus tard, ChatNoir la réveilla alors qu'elle s'était assoupie sur son bureau de travail en faisant ses devoirs. Lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé endormie, il avait décidé de ne pas rester et de la laisser dormir au calme mais il voulait d'abord la mettre au lit et l'embrasser.

« Bonsoir Princesse. Je crois qu'il est l'heure que je te mette au lit. » Il la prit dans ses bras pour la porter sur son matelas mais avant qu'il ne la dépose, elle se réveilla complètement et l'arrêta.

« Attends! Je voudrais… » bafouilla-t-elle en s'empourprant alors que son rythme cardiaque accélérait. Elle était terriblement excitée par lui et par le contact de son armure de cuir sur son corps peu vêtu. C'était si érotique! « Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose? » Elle avait très peur qu'il ne se sente insulté par sa demande mais hey! C'est lui qui était entré dans sa chambre pour profiter d'elle encore transformé l'année précédente!

« Tout ce que tu voudra princesse! » s'exclama-t-il vivement, alléché par l'idée de lui faire plaisir. C'était nouveau dans leur relation. Ils faisaient habituellement ce que lui voulait. Même si elle imposait les limites qu'elle ne voulait pas franchir, elle lui demandait rarement quelque chose, souvent trop timide pour oser le faire.

« C'est, hum euh, l'année dernière, lorsque tu es venu dans ma chambre, à mon anniversaire, je crois que si je ne t'ai pas reconnu, c'est parce que j'ai remarqué des différences chez toi avec et sans le masque. Et j'aurais aimé… revivre l'expérience. Si, si ça t'intéresse… »

Avec un sourire coquin sur le visage, ChatNoir rapprocha encore Marinette de lui et s'élança dans la nuit étoilée de l'automne par la trappe juste au-dessus d'eux.

Il y avait, près de chez Marinette, un ancien palais servant aujourd'hui de salle de rencontre et de lieux touristique. Tout était fermé à cette heure tardive mais de grands jardins s'étendaient derrière.

Il la porta dans sa courte robe de nuit rose pâle et légère jusqu'à un banc près d'un massif de rose. Elle rigola en sentant la douceur du carrée de trèfle sous ses pieds nus.

Il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser mais très vite, il délaissa sa bouche pour parcourir son corps. Ses caresses étaient gourmandes et plus sauvages mais moins désespérées que d'ordinaire. Il semblait plus en contrôle de lui-même. Comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde et ne ressentait aucune urgence. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire l'amour toute la nuit méthodiquement et savoureusement jusqu'à la rendre folle.

Il se plaça derrière elle et embrassa son cou. Parcourant sa poitrine de ses mains dangereuses avec précaution. Sous le coup de l'émotion qui la gagnait, elle s'allongea rapidement sur le trèfle et il la suivit en s'allongeant sur elle, écartant le plus de tissus possible pour goûter à sa peau douce avec sa bouche et ses mains.

Mais n'y tenant plus après un moment, il taillada le vêtement de quelques coups en glissant les griffes sous les coutures. Elle en fit peu de cas, emportée par le plaisir de sentir ses mains partout sur elle et ne pensant qu'au frisson qu'elle ressentait d'être nue sous son regard.

Déjà, la bouche de ChatNoir la faisait soupirer et se tordre de plaisir alors qu'il donnait à son sexe un avant goût de ses intentions. Mais il le délaissa bien vite, trop vite, pour retourner à sa contemplation de l'intégralité de son corps.

Lorsqu'il se préoccupa à nouveau de son point sensible, se fut pour le parcourir délicatement des jointures, les doigts soigneusement repliés, après de longs passages sur son corps. Sa bouche maintenant libre offrit de joueuses caresses à son sein. Il se pencha ensuite à nouveau pour introduire sa langue entre ses replis intimes et humides.

Lorsque son sexe rouge brilla de liquide sous la lumière de la nuit, il entra lentement en elle.

« Tu es minuscule, princesse. » soupira-t-il lorsqu'il rencontra le fond. Elle le serrait plus que normalement. Pourtant, elle devrait être suffisamment excitée. Il l'avait tant préparée. « Je pensais que tu serais plus excitée par la situation. » Il s'inquiétait de lui faire mal mais en réalité, lui-même était vraiment plus stimulé par son étroitesse et aussi par son humidité.

« Non, c'est toi qui es encore plus énorme. Je suis vraiment excitée. J'adore ça. J'en veux encore! Prend-moi fort, tu ne me fais pas mal.» souffla-t-elle.

Il constata qu'elle avait raison de dire que son membre était plus gros lorsqu'il était transformé lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'ils étaient tous deux plus confortables s'il entrait dans son ventre depuis l'arrière utilisant ainsi un angle différent. Ils avaient aussi accès à toute une nouvelle variété de jeux et de contacts, de vues et de sensations.

Il sentie du même coup son plaisir augmenté et tous deux atteignirent rapidement le sommet de leur étreinte amoureuse.

Mais à force de la prendre dans cette position, la curiosité s'emparait de lui. Il avait déjà jouit deux fois et se demandait ce qu'il ressentirait s'il s'enfonçait dans cette petite entrée juste sous ses yeux. Il était encore occupé à s'enfoncer en elle et se moula à son corps pour glisser à son oreille des mots de charme, des mots grivois, des mots osés, des mots pour la complimenter, des mots pour l'amener à vouloir ce que lui-même voulait.

« Tu n'as pas à en dire autant (même si j'aime ça). Aurais-tu déjà oublié que je suis celle qui comble tes fantasmes? Tu es si attentionné quand tu es ChatNoir! »

« Tout pour ma princesse! » la coupa-t-il en ponctuant son affirmation de quelques coups bien placés et d'un passage du bout des doigts sur son clitoris, le tout au même moment où il léchait son cou. »

« De toute façon… » soupira-t-elle. « J'ai envie… de tenter l'expérience aussi… mais d'abord. » Sa voix était entrecoupée par des vaques de plaisir qui montait en elle chaque fois que ChatNoir replongeait au fond de son sexe. Elle s'avança pour se dégager de lui et se pencha vers l'avant pour le prendre dans sa bouche. Il se redressa pour lui faciliter la chose.

Elle le couvrit scrupuleusement de salive avant de s'étendre sur l'herbe tendre, le corps tordu offrant une superbe vue de sa chute de rein à son amant.

Rapidement, il mouilla sa petite entrée d'une langue douce et introduisit le bout de son sexe en elle. Longuement, il ne fit d'entrée un peu plus, puis ressortir. Excitant son sexe d'une main pour en ramener le jus autour de leurs sexes emmêlés.

Lorsqu'enfin il put s'enfoncer tout entier en elle, il grogna de plaisir et mit tout son poids sur le corps gigotant sous lui. Se soulevant légèrement sur les genoux, il entama de rapide va-et-vient.

Il fut rapidement près à jouir mais savait qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle semblait appréciée la sensation mais ce n'était pas le bon mouvement pour elle. Lorsqu'il voulu se retirer et faire autre chose, elle le retint d'un cri paniqué « Non, continu. Je veux ça. Je veux te donner ça. »

Il laissa tout aller et sans perdre un instant la retourna. Les mains tremblantes et cherchant son souffle, il attrapa son mamelon dressé par le froid de la nuit d'automne et le suça avidement, appuyant aussi un peu les dents. Il enfonça deux doigts en elle et la fit jouir très fort à son tour de rapides mouvements sur son clitoris.

Lorsque leurs battements de cœur ralentirent, il alla cueillir une rose dont il se servit pour caresser le satin de sa peau. Il la ramena sur ses genoux et l'embrassa très longtemps, parcourant de la paume son corps sensible.

000

Adrien ne laissait normalement tombé son masque de jovialité et de bonne humeur que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux ou lorsqu'il était ChatNoir. Il se permettait alors d'exprimer toutes ses véritables émotions.

Ce fameux soir du 31 décembre, ce n'était aucun de ces deux cas. Que Ladybug le torture ou bien qu'il utilise le corps de Marinette pour assouvir ses désirs, les deux cas lui convenaient, mais être privé de sexe et retourner à la période où il ne pouvait la toucher parce qu'ils étaient en présence d'autre personne ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Nino et Alya ne lui avait jamais vu une mine aussi contrariée.

Ce jour-là, elle avait passé l'après-midi avec Alya sans trouver le courage de lui dévoiler son grand secret. Elle avait finalement invitée Alya à rester avec elle pour lui parler et Alya, qui devait initialement passer la soirée avec Nino l'appela pour l'inviter à se joindre à elles pour la nuit. Marinette se proposa alors pour inviter Adrien à les retrouver pour une soirée impromptue, sachant qu'il était déjà sur le point d'arriver.

Elle pouvait comprendre la déconvenue de son amoureux secret en découvrant que les plans coquins qu'il avait certainement fait pour la soirée seraient compromis. Le soir de la rentrée scolaire, alors qu'elle réalisait tranquillement les implications de la découverte récente qu'elle avait fait à propos de son partenaire amoureux et partenaire de combat, elle avait eu une très longue discussion avec Tikki au sujet de son grand projet.

Durant deux étés consécutifs, Adrien avait dû s'absenter de Paris pour accomplir le travail exigé par son père pendant qu'elle restait seule dans la capitale.

«Tu vois Tikki, quand Adrien fait ce genre de voyage, il est accompagné par des gens qui tiennent divers rôles auprès de lui. L'un de ces rôles est styliste attitré. Il s'agit de s'occuper des vêtements que porte Adrien pour les séances photo ou les événements promotionnels et de s'assurer qu'ils soient parfaits tout comme les accessoires qui les accompagnent. Je ne sais pas ce que M. Agreste a prévu pour Adrien l'année prochaine. Peut-être qu'il le laissera revenir à l'Université et peut-être qu'il voudra qu'il travail à plein temps mais je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il exigera qu'Adrien reparte pour un autre été à l'étranger. Et cette fois, je veux être sa styliste désignée. »

« Oh! Marinette, c'est si romantique! »

« Romantique ou non, je n'ai plus envie d'être séparée de lui si longtemps. Et tu imagines un peu si Adrien ne peut plus revenir à l'Université? Si M. Agreste l'oblige à poursuivre son travail à l'étranger toute l'année? De toute façon, qu'Adrien soit à Paris ou ailleurs, être sa styliste attitrée est une très bonne position qui ne m'empêchera pas de créer ma propre marque en parallèle et de me lancer une fois prête. »

« Et tu laisserais tomber tes études? » demanda la kwami?

« J'espère avoir suffisamment apprit d'ici là pour le pouvoir, oui. Mais si je veux que M. Agreste me choisisse plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. Je dois être le meilleur choix à ses yeux. Et il y a une autre condition. »

« Le Papillon! »

« Exactement, Lorsque j'ai tracé les grandes lignes de ce plan, je pensais que ChatNoir veillerait sur Paris et que je reviendrais d'urgence en cas de problème pour l'aider. Mais Adrien voyageant avec moi… »

« Il faut donc que tu récupères les miraculous avant de pouvoir partir. »

« Oui et simplement attendre l'apparition des akumas pour les combattre ne suffit plus. Il faut que je trouve autre chose. »

Marinette avait passé l'automne à travailler avec acharnement en classe, peaufiner ses projets pour avoir les meilleurs notes et être capable de faire une superbe présentation à M. Agreste mais aussi à établir et éliminer des plans pour la découverte et la capture du Papillon, ne s'accordant que le minimum de temps pour elle et sa santé.

En arrivant à Noël, elle ne trouvait plus d'option et avait dû se résoudre à demander de l'aide.

Adrien, en plus d'être très occupé, n'avait pas beaucoup plus d'atout qu'elle et elle avait déjà élaboré et rejeté des plans utilisant ses capacités. Il était temps pour elle de se tourner vers une aide supplémentaire. Elle s'était donc résolue à dévoiler son identité à Alya pour qu'elles travaillent ensemble très sérieusement pour trouver d'autres solutions.

N'ayant pas passé de temps seuls tous les quatre depuis longtemps, ils ne firent que discuter et prendre plaisir à la compagnie les uns des autres durant la plus grande partie de la soirée.

Mais le décompte de fin d'année derrière eux, la bouteille d'alcool que Nino avait sortie pour l'occasion commençait à se vider par ses soins et ceux d'Alya. Adrien ayant protester de sa carrière de mannequin pour ne pas boire et Marinette son âge. L'alcool aidant, Nino devenait plus câlin envers Alya qui lui rendait bien.

Cependant, Adrien sentit revenir en lui la frustration du début de la soirée. Lui n'avait pas le droit ou une excuse pour se rapprocher de Marinette. Vers les 2h du matin, ni tenant plus, il décida de sortir prendre l'air et les trois autres le suivirent dans la nuit glaciale.

Les rues étaient pratiquement désertes sous la neige épaisse. Les deux amis dégrisèrent presque complètement en marchant main dans la main et Adrien prétexta le mauvais état des trottoirs pour tenir Marinette accrochée à lui.

Ils revenaient vers la boulangerie pour y trouver le sommeil lorsque le cri d'une femme les tira de leur bienheureuse camaraderie. Ils la virent traverser une rue à toutes jambes avant d'essayer de trouver un moyen de ralentir son poursuivant avec les objets se trouvant sur son passage.

Nino fonça derrière eux malgré les avertissements des filles qui le suivaient de loin pour le rappeler. Adrien resta derrière et appela sa transformation avant de les poursuivre aussi.

La femme paniqua en se retrouvant coincée devant une grille fermant une ruelle. Mais alors que le criminel allait se jeter sur elle, Nino lâcha un grand cri pour attirer son attention. Il ne vit que l'éclair avant qu'un rideau noir ne voile sa vision.

Il pensa sa dernière heure arrivée durant un instant avant de remarquer l'absence de douleur. Durant l'instant suivant, rien ne bougea dans la ruelle puis le criminel grogna de douleur en attrapant le poignet qui tenait son arme un instant avant que le bâton de ChatNoir ne le désarme.

La silhouette noire du héros de Paris chancela alors devant Nino, lui permettant de distinguer la scène. ChatNoir se redressa ensuite avec un grognement. Nino comprit que si ChatNoir n'avait pas prit la balle pour lui, il serait mort.

La femme voulu se jeter au cou du héros et elle le remerciait déjà avec effusion quand un grand bruit la fit s'écarter de l'espace entre les bras écartés de ChatNoir qui recherchait son souffle pour la garder à distance.

Tous trois se retournèrent dans la direction du malfaiteur pour le voir avec sur la tête une poubelle de métal argentée qu'Alya lui avait renverser depuis la tête jusqu'à la taille. Déjà, ses genoux cédaient sous la douleur de la vibration du coup donné par Marinette avec le couvercle qui avait fait autant de bruit qu'une explosion. Ce type aurait certainement les tympans perforés si ce n'était pire.

Avant que quiconque puisse réagir une furie en colère se jeta sur le héros. « Tu m'as fait mourir de peur! » asséna Marinette en le frappant mollement de ses points sur ses épaules. « C'est quoi cette idée? Il avait une arme! Tu peux me dire comment j'aurais pu continuer à vivre sans toi? Ne me refait jamais un coup pareil! » Les larmes débordaient des yeux de la jeune fille et lorsqu'elles redoublèrent et l'empêchèrent de parler plus longtemps, elle cacha son visage dans son cou pour le serrer très fort contre elle.

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser Nino prendre une balle. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur mon amour. Je peux t'embrasser pour te consoler maintenant? » lui susurra-t-il doucement la voix faible de sa douleur à la poitrine.

La jeune fille acquiesça dans parler, suffoquée par les larmes, et son amoureux prit tendrement ses lèvres. Mais après le premier baiser, il porta la main à sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes avant de lui donner un autre baiser, plus chaste, il se sépara ensuite d'elle pour attacher le criminel avec des menottes flexibles tirées de sa poche.

« Il vaut peut-être mieux que je continue de surveiller la ville. Il y en a peut-être d'autre. C'est une drôle de nuit. Je peux vous laisser rentrer seuls lorsque la police se sera occupée d'eux? »

« On est pas très loin de chez moi. Tu m'entendras si je crie. » promis Marinette. Et avec un dernier baiser sur sa joue, ChatNoir s'élança sur son bâton.

Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu et Marinette se secouant lança ses clés de maison à Alya. « Je vais avec lui. » décida-t-elle subitement et à peine son amie avait-elle eu le temps de protester, qu'elle était déjà derrière un immeuble pour libérer Tikki de son sac et sauter sur les toits à son tour.

Elle resta assez près de son partenaire pour l'aider au besoin et assez loin pour couvrir sa part de terrain.

Peu après trois heures, elle vit que ses zigs-zags le ramenaient vers la boulangerie. Elle fit alors un crochet pour le dépasser et arriver avant lui. Elle reprit l'apparence de Marinette sur son balcon et entra pour trouver le couple endormit et bien peu vêtu sur leur matelas. Elle fonça comme si elle avait toujours ses pouvoirs, vite et leste, jusqu'à la boulangerie pour y laisser Tikki et y attraper des collations.

En revenant à sa chambre, Alya et Nino se réveillaient effectivement et elle monta sur son balcon faisant grand cas d'un sac gonflé d'air dans sa main qu'elle replia sur le balcon avant de redescendre à la chambre.

ChatNoir les rejoint alors qu'elle avait toujours son manteau sur le dos et le sujet de discussion n'était pas celui auquel il s'attendait.

« Où étais-tu Marinette? Tu n'étais pas avec Adrien, enfin, ChatNoir? » demanda Alya.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent d'abord vers Adrien qui laissa tomber la transformation mais son regard restant fixé sur Marinette, ceux d'Alya et Nino se concentrèrent sur elle aussi attendant tous qu'elle réponde à la question.

En rigolant, elle expliqua : « J'étais avec elle. J'ai croisé Ladybug en essayant de rattraper Adrien et on est resté entre filles. »

« Vous êtes déjà bien assez contrôlantes comme cela, ne commencez pas à vous concerter pour m'organiser un horaire… » prévint Adrien en rejoignant d'office la couche improvisée de Marinette d'où il n'avait plus l'intention de se faire évincer.

« On a même pas parlé de toi! Elle m'a parlé de son idée d'impliquer Alya pour découvrir l'identité du Papillon. »

« C'est vrai? » fit la meilleure amie, impressionnée.

« Oui » dit Adrien. « On a mit les bouchées doubles depuis le début de l'automne mais on a toujours pas de résultats. »

« D'accord, d'accord. » tempéra Alya « Prochaines questions : Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble? Et Adrien, tu es ChatNoir? » À ce stade, il n'y avait qu'elle qui ne pigeait pas encore dans les pâtisseries de Marinette. Les deux héros ayant eu leur part d'exercice ainsi que Nino qui ne disait jamais non à de la nourriture gratuite avaient plongé pour la collation.

« Elle a tellement de questions qu'elle les pose en lots, maintenant! » commenta Marinette.

« Définie ''ensemble'' » orienta Adrien loin du sujet le concernant directement.

« Ben tout! N'importe quoi! Ensemble. »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était prêt à parler de leurs ébats physiques tabous. « Je suis amoureuse de lui depuis le début de la troisième Alya. Tu le sais! » fournit Marinette.

« Ha! Ha! Très drôle. » émit sarcastiquement l'interrogatrice « Ma question était plutôt depuis quand nos efforts à Nino et moi pour vous rapprocher sont-ils inutiles? »

« Jamais » intervint Adrien se rappelant de tous les rapprochements que cela avait permis « On a toujours apprécié que vous nous laissiez du temps en couple. Mon père ne m'aurait bien souvent pas laissez voir Marinette si vous n'aviez pas été présents. Mais je peux pas en dire autant pour ma relation avec Ladybug. Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois tu m'as ''cassé mon coup'' avec elle? »

« Attends, t'es avec Ladybug ou Marinette? Tu les trompe et elles le savent! » s'étouffa Alya.

« Je ne formulerais pas ça comme ça. Je dirais plutôt que je suis le jouet sexuel qu'elles se partagent. »

« Adrien! » se scandalisa Alya «et toi tu ne dis rien, Mari? »

« Parce que c'est plutôt la vérité… »

* * *

Adrien se leva lentement de son grand lit vide. Il enfila une robe de chambre sur son sous-vêtement et enjamba les reliefs de leur diverses activités pour se rendre à la cuisine.

Il y trouva encore plus de désordre mais réussit à dénicher des tartines à la confiture et du camembert qu'il rapporta à sa chambre. Il était déjà midi et Marinette devait arrivée bientôt pour l'aider à faire le ménage. Il avait tout juste le temps de prendre une douche.

La fête était terminée. Elle avait durée une semaine de plaisirs partagés avec ses amis. « Pour chasser les esprits néfastes » avait dit Alix. Pour que les souvenirs qu'il avait de cette maison ne soient pas tous mauvais.

Un mois, plus tôt, durant une alerte akuma, Alya avait mené une brigade de police jusqu'à l'antre du Papillon, son propre père, dans le grenier de cette même maison.

Lui-même et Ladybug étaient au prise avec un akuma. Alya avait montré aux policiers son père en pleine action contre la ville. Le procès commencerait lundi, deux jours plus tard.

Le Papillon sous les verrous, Adrien avait relevé la tête et était passé au travers de ses examens. Sa licence en gestion commerciale devenant nécessaire puisqu'il perdait du même coup son boulot de mannequin et la participation financière de son père à ses études. Bien sûr, il avait des économies mais les salaires gagnés durant de pénibles heures de séances photo durant toute sa jeunesse, ne durerait pas longtemps s'il ne travaillait pas du tout.

Les examens derrière eux, toute la bande d'amis s'étaient réunit autour de lui. Après avoir passé trois semaines chez Marinette durant les examens, une semaine chez lui a recevoir ses amis, il était seul ce matin. Les camarades s'étaient éparpillés au gré du retour en session d'été, de vacances en famille ou d'emploi estivaux.

Il prit son temps dans la salle de bain n'étant pas tout à fait réveillé et comme il s'apprêtait à sortir, Plagg surgit au travers de la porte et s'amusa à l'asperger de shampoing avant de retourner dans la chambre. Adrien repassa donc sous la douche et lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement la porte habillé de frais, il ne reconnu pas la chambre.

Le rangement avait été fait, la fenêtre ouverte aérait la pièce et sur le lit impeccable, Ladybug l'attendait dans une position allongée et suggestive.

Marinette avait décidé de ne pas révéler son identité à Alya le matin du jour de l'an après que son amie eu découvert l'identité de ChatNoir. Elle se disait que ce serait suffisant pour établir la connexion entre Alya et les héros. Elle se dévoilerait plus tard si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Regroupant en commun le travail que chacun avait fait de son côté au cours des années, ils avaient tous les quatre bâtis un grand tableau de travail contenant les faits connus et les hypothèses.

Quelques jours avant les examens, elle passait au bureau de M. Agreste. Elle avait tout de même poursuivit les démarches pour son projet de devenir la styliste attitrée d'Adrien. Premièrement parce que, même si elle l'arrêtait, avoir eu son approbation dans le domaine de la mode resterait une carte qu'elle pourrait jouer plus tard auprès d'autre employeurs et de plus, avoir une raison pour se faufiler sur place ou y faire entrer Alya en accompagnatrice servait leur plan pour le coincer.

Leur conviction à tous les quatre concernant l'identité du Papillon n'avait fait que s'intensifier depuis le matin du jour de l'an où les deux filles l'avaient nommer simultanément.

Depuis une semaine, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Ils avaient trop de preuves directes ou indirectes, ne restait qu'à trouver la bonne façon de l'arrêter.

« Bien Mlle Dupain-Cheng, vous me semblez qualifiée pour ce poste. Votre travail me démontre que vous connaissez mon fils suffisamment pour savoir ce qui le met en valeur et je trouve pour ma part votre style personnel assez intéressant pour vous confiez des projets dans l'avenir. » commença M. Agreste ce jour-là « Cependant, Adrien à déjà un styliste personnel. Si je décide de le mettre sur un autre projet pour vous offrir sa place auprès d'Adrien, vous devez pouvoir être plus efficace que cet homme. Voyez-vous, mon fils a des besoins particuliers lorsqu'il s'agit de contact avec la gente féminine. Si je vous embauche, se sera à la condition que vous signiez une décharge vous empêchant de nous poursuivre pour une quelconque privauté qu'il aurait eu à votre égard. »

Adrien avait raconter à Marinette ce que son père pensait de son développement sexuel aussi ne fut-elle que très peu surprise et accepta-t-elle bien vite cette signature. Elle avait pleine confiance en Adrien sur le sujet. En Adrien et en l'ascendant qu'elle avait sur lui en tant que Ladybug.

Tel que prévu, Marinette repartie, Alya, son ''assistante,'' resta cachée sur place et fit quelques captures vidéo.

M. Agreste était sous le masque et pensait pouvoir akumatiser Marinette à qui il avait tenter de faire peur. Lorsqu'il vit que ça ne marcherait pas, il trouva une autre cible mais l'escouade de police l'avait distrait de la capture de l'akuma faite par Ladybug et ChatNoir.

M. Agreste s'était vaillamment défendu et aurait probablement échappé aux policiers sans l'arrivée opportune des héros.

Toutes ces histoires étant réglés, Adrien était prêt pour une longue introspection quant à son avenir et pour cela autant le faire dans une maison propre.

En ce samedi matin, Marinette aida ses parents à la boulangerie comme toujours puis fonça chez Adrien. Enfin seul, il était tout à elle et elle à lui.

Elle arriva juste assez en avance pour le voir se lever et partir vers la cuisine. Elle avait prévu de lui révéler son identité et ensuite ils auraient dû faire le ménage du manoir ensemble mais elle avait tout à coup eu une meilleure idée.

Elle commença le ménage puis se cacha sur la mezzanine pendant qu'il mangeait ses tartines et poursuivit son œuvre frénétiquement avec la complicité de Plagg alors qu'Adrien était sous la douche. Lorsqu'il sortie finalement de la salle de bain, la chambre était impeccable, elle avait bien travailler.

« Salut, beau gosse. Tu t'es fait tout beau pour moi? Ah non! C'est vrai que c'est naturel chez toi! »

Il rigola avant de répondre : « En réalité, j'attends Marinette, elle va venir m'aider à faire le ménage mais peut-être que quelques coccinelles magiques ont fait le boulot à notre place? »

« Va savoir! Mais Marinette n'arrivera pas tout de suite. Je lui ai demandé de nous laisser seuls pour parler, toi et moi. »

« Un sujet précis? » sourit Adrien

« Oui. Je me rappelles qu'un jour. » commença-t-elle en se levant et s'avançant sur lui pour le faire reculer jusqu'au mur. « Tu m'as dit que tu aurais bien aimé me voir nue assise sur toi. Je suis venue pour en parler. Ce serait une façon de célébrer avec toi. » Elle attaquait déjà son cou de baiser et sa main s'était glisser sous son t-shirt pour caresser son torse.

« Pourquoi en parler plutôt que de passer à l'action?» demanda-t-il devant cette perspective.

« Hé bien, Marinette doit venir faire le ménage et tu dois être en forme pour la remercier. » pointa Ladybug.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je m'assure toujours que ma belle princesse soit pleinement satisfaite. » se vanta-t-il.

« Hum, tu ferais tout pour elle? Y comprit tout ce qu'elle te dit de faire? » s'enquit l'héroïne.

Adrien songea sérieusement à la question. Et la réalité le frappa. Depuis que Marinette savait qu'il était ChatNoir depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, un couple secret, mais un couple plus égale, il avait apprit à mieux la connaître. Il la savait forte, capable et formidable. Il avait confiance en elle sur plusieurs sujet, peut-être même tous. Il attrapa Ladybug par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« Tu as raison. Il n'y a plus rien qui m'empêche de former un vrai couple solide avec elle. Pendant des années, elle a supporter mes mauvais côtés et mes faiblesses. Restant dans l'ombre pour que tous cela reste possible mais ce n'est plus ce que je veux. Je veux qu'on nous voit, elle et moi, je veux la rendre heureuse comme elle m'a rendu heureux. Je, je crois, que je vais rompre avec toi pour pouvoir construire quelque chose de solide avec elle. Je, je pense, que j'ai envie de la demander en mariage... »

En rigolant, elle le prit par la main et le fit étendre sur le lit. Elle s'assit sur lui et il pensa qu'elle voulait une baise d'adieu ou essayer de le convaincre de rester avec elle.

Mais elle se pencha jusqu'à appuyer ses coudes de chaque côté de sa tête et dit : « J'accepte. Je t'aime et je t'adore. Et je suis certaine qu'on fera un couple génial… et pas banal! Spots off. »

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser mais il la ramena pour pouvoir regarder son visage. Il était muet de stupeur. Ses yeux brillaient et son expression ne pouvait pas montrer une surprise plus absolue. Aucun muscle ne bougeait plus chez lui, pas plus qu'une statue. Mais étant assise directement sur lui, leur entre-jambe collés ensemble, elle put voir l'effet involontaire qu'avait eu sa nouvelle sur lui. Au moins, il n'était pas déçu.

Elle se permit donc de ne pas demander son avis. Elle se redressa et une fois assise sur lui retira sa chemise un bouton à la fois puis sa lingerie. Elle s'écarta pour retirer le reste et revint à lui pour le dénudé à la hauteur du bassin. Il était déjà prêt pour elle et sans qu'il ne fut encore revenu de sa surprise, elle commença à lui faire l'amour.

D'abord, il rougit et ses premiers mouvements furent dû au plaisir et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

En milieu d'après-midi, le lit était entièrement défait et ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bras et jambes emmêlés.

« Tu voudras toujours de moi en sachant que je n'ai plus d'argent et pas d'emploi? Même la maison est vendue, elle va servir à payer les avocats et dédommager les victimes. »

« Adrien » corrigea-t-elle « tu as des contrats de mannequins de planifier jusqu'en décembre. J'ai l'horaire de travail et les billets d'avion pour la semaine prochaine à la maison. On a des défilés et des séances-photos prévues pratiquement tous les jours cette été. Sauf si, tu préfères ne pas travailler pour moi… »

« Quoi mais,… Avec quelle ligne de vêtement? »

« Celle que j'ai passé une année à faire pour me présenter convenablement devant ton père pour qu'il m'accepte comme ta styliste personnelle. Elle portera simplement un nom différent mais on a qu'à créer ensemble une nouvelle marque à partir de ce qu'on récupérera de la marque de ton père. »

Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Adrien entendit parler leur kwamis plus loin dans la chambre.

« Est-ce que tu sais lorsqu'on doit laisser Plagg et Tikki nous quitter? » demanda-t-il plus sombrement.

« Ils ne nous quittent pas. Ils sont ravis de faire le tour du monde pour s'occuper des injustices avec nous. » lui apprit-elle.

« Je t'aime Marinette. J'aurais dû te le dire, il y a un millions d'années! Tu es la fille la plus formidable du monde. »

« Moi, ce que je trouves formidable, c'est que tu sois à moi et moi à toi. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mon amour. »


End file.
